


相亲？那是个误会

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇两人不是亲兄弟

I

起因是一天下午，平凡无聊的下午，John好不容易补充一下连续两个晚班之后的睡眠，结果被屋子里奇怪的气味熏醒来——“该死！着火了！！”

“火！火！哪儿着火了！”John从被窝里蹦出来，满屋子寻找火源，最后——“Sherlock！！你干嘛点燃我的衣柜！！”

“测试你衣柜的易燃性而已，John，冷静点儿。”

“冷静！？冷静！？你点燃了我的衣柜！！我的！该死的！衣柜！！”

“我没想到你会这么易怒，John，好吧，我很抱……”

“该死！！Sherlock！你就不能去找点儿别的事做吗！！”

“——歉，John，这才是重点，拜这个无聊的世界所赐我没别的事可做！”

着火的衣柜彻底点燃了John要干掉“Sherlock式无聊”的熊熊火把。

第二天，Sherlock滚在沙发上高唱无聊进行曲——用小提琴，John坐在他的沙发里玩着电脑，过了一会儿，取下一边耳塞：“Sherlock，Sherlock！”

干嘛？侦探停下了锯木头的手，怒视他的室友。

“你喜欢什么样……我是说，假如你有了一个称心如意的……嗯，对手，你觉得那个人是什么样子？不是你想象中长得像蜘蛛的Moriarty，而是，能阻止你点燃衣柜、往墙上射击、把人体器官冲进马桶、半夜拉小提琴[1]等等，能够不让你无聊得去做这些事的人，什么样子？”

嗯……侦探在靠枕上蹭了一下后脑勺，好像真在思考那种人似的：“长得像一个十分的案子，没有苏格兰场插手的那种。”

John黑着脸：“我是说一个人，人！”

“人很无聊。”

John叹口气：“拜托，Sherlock，配合一下，你就想想，那人应该智商多少？从事什么行业？长什么模样？身高……呃，好吧这些是次要的，总之，你就想想！”

眯着眼睛的咨询侦探眼珠子转了个圈把John连带沙发一起扫描了一下，“太明显了，John，你正在交友网站给我注册。浪费时间。”他把头转回去，继续割小提琴。

“哦拜托，Sherlock！这会很有趣的我保证！世界这么大！说不定你能找到一个人能爱上完整的你！想想！多让人激动！”John挥舞手臂示意沙发上那一长条状的“东西”，“说不定那个人不介意你点燃衣柜、往墙上射击、把人体器官冲进马桶、半夜拉提琴，还能提供数不清的谜题给你……”

说到这里，John意识到他的室友正在用“这种不可思议的蠢货居然是我室友”的眼光冲着他。John脑毛发直：“怎么了？我在说，网络这么发达，一切都是有可能的Sherlock！你要相信世界上不止你一个奇葩！”

哼，对最后那个词皱眉，咨询侦探转过头去，“美好的幻想，John，我现在知道白痴们都是怎么生存下去的了。”

John在重新响起的噪音中气急败坏地塞好耳塞，哼，好吧，到时候看吧！谁是白痴还不一定呢！

*

晚上的伦敦，酒吧十分热闹。此时一个名叫“皇冠”[1]的酒吧里人来人往，店子墙壁上挂着来福枪显得相当酷炫，吸引了不少纯爷们下班后来喝一杯。

此时，吧台边坐着一个满头银灰色短发，把夹克穿得像Clint Eastwood[2]那样充满沧桑感的男人，喝着一杯加冰威士忌。

John走进酒吧第一眼就看到了他，“Greg，等很久了吗？”前军医看来也是这间酒吧的常客，冲酒保点点头，对方递来一杯一样的酒。

“还好，你说有事？有什么事？千万别是Sherlock……”下班的Lestrade警探警惕心还是很高的，他一边说一边还往旁边侧了一下身子，好像随时准备开路。

“哦别，不是，不是Sherlock要我来的，不过……是和他有那么一点儿关系……好吧，是很大的关系。”John颇为神秘地把手里夹着的笔记本电脑摆上台面，警探困惑地喝了一口酒：“到底是什么事？”

“我要给Sherlock找个……”John连上网络打开一个网站，把显示屏转给Lestrade看，“能治住他的对象。”

噗！！

探长一口酒全喷在了John 的屏幕上。

“找对象！？给他？Sherlock Holmes？！”擦擦嘴，探长有失风度地大喊。

“谁谁谁？你们要给谁找对象？Sherlock是那个你们总是在这吐槽的侦探吗？”酒保凑过来，扳着电脑屏幕看了一下。

坐在吧台旁边的熟客也挪过来，“那个很有名的侦探？破获了莱什么瀑布案的那个？在法庭里侮辱法官的那个？”

John扯起衣袖擦了擦自己的电脑屏幕，有点儿得意地对围过来的群众们点点头：“对，就是他。”


	2. Chapter 2

II

皇冠酒吧的吧台边围了一圈人，不知道的还以为他们中间有个小型世界杯。

但实际上那只是John和他的电脑。

“我觉得身高很重要，最好是比他高，说真的，个子矮了绝对压不住。”一个看上去很有经验的客人说道，“John你当过兵，知道身高有多少优势，不是说实际打斗我知道你能打，平时对峙需要气势上的优势，嗯？”看来这也是个退伍老兵，John的熟人。

“没错，个子要比他高。”John回忆了一下每次和Sherlock对阵败北的惨痛经历，感同身受地点点头，在键盘上敲打，“身高要求……六英尺。”

“聪明，这个就不用说了，一定要比他更聪明，你懂的。”坐在一边的Lestrade苦大仇深语气沉痛，大口喝完了自己的酒，酒保自觉给他续了一杯。

“没错，要比他聪明……不过Sherlock的智商到底有多少我也不知道，你知道吗？”John有点儿伤脑筋，“我也不知道，聪明得过了头了。”探长撇嘴。

“一百八吧，一般不都这么说吗，某某智商有一百八是个天才，据说这是Einstein的智商[1]。”旁边有人提议，群众纷纷点头。

“难道那个侦探比Einstein还聪明？我看也不用那么多吧？你们也太夸张了！”这时一位客人插嘴，他立马被其他几位“你不懂啊你真心不懂”的羡慕眼神洗礼了。

“一百八，必须的。”John大力敲下。

“年纪比他大一点儿比较好，要知道，男人都是上了年纪才比较宽容能照顾人呢。”难得这么爷们的酒吧里还有女性混迹其中，于是其他的男性生物都对她礼让三分，她这话一出，没有不赞同的。

“没错，我有了小孩后才发现自己脾气好多了……要不，找一个有小孩的？”一个大腹便便的酒客建议，“那可不行，有了小孩还怎么管Sherlock！他一个人能抵得上一个幼儿园！相信我，特别是他跟我们部门另外两个小学生在一起的时候。”嘀咕着“我这辈子都不想再有小孩了”，探长又喝了一口酒。

“好吧……Greg，乐观点儿，至少现在你如愿以偿了，嗯？”John扫了一眼他同伴的左手无名指，那儿还有一圈白色的痕迹。

“离婚万岁，哈利路亚。”举起酒杯面无表情地念白，探长一口气把剩下的酒都喝了。

“哈利路亚！”大家都一起喊道，看来都是些人生阅历丰富的人们，吧台上一下子多了好多空杯子，酒保忙碌起来。

“唉，我说，还有什么条件没有？我觉得现在就已经很……找不到这种人了。你们看，身高至少六尺，智商最好有一百八，年龄大于三十四？够了吗？这个年纪已经比Sherlock大了四岁了……”

“不够，再加两岁。”探长说。

“好吧……大六岁以上……嗯，还有呢？”John看看身边的参谋们。

“职业！这个太重要了！”终于有酒精过度的大脑反应过来。

哦对啊对啊！大家纷纷开始提名一些高端职业：法官不行，Sherlock可不鸟他们，他刚因为冒犯法庭被罚款了来着，律师检察官什么的还是算了吧都是一个系统；警察就更加别提了；医生也可以略过，那家伙可是在和一位优秀的医学博士住在一起呢；医生没用，法医就别提了，Anderson的前车之鉴摆在那儿；银行家？你们是不知道Sherlock对他一个银行家同学怎么极尽挖苦讽刺之能事的，金融那块的都不行，真的；老师？你是说幼儿园老师吗？大学教授或许可行？但那种搞研究性质的人能应付Sherlock旺盛的捣蛋欲吗？你知道Sherlock是怎么鄙视那些书呆子的吗！搞军事研究的？跟Sherlock凑一起？酒吧里的人都打了个冷颤。

那到底还有什么职业可以啊！！酒客们都咆哮起来。

“呃……如果你们在说社会上受人尊重的高端职业……公务员？”一个人声弱弱道，大家视线转过去，那位举起手的发言者来自酒吧一个角落，正在喝着一杯……橙汁？酒吧里有橙汁提供？整个酒吧都在关注他，于是这位客人不好意思地缩了缩。

“谢谢……”John看着他说。

大家回过头去，继续讨论。清道夫不错，杀手类的，脑筋好手脚也利索……不行，Moriarty就已经很烦人了，再来一个？Sherlock是高兴了我可受不了！John反对，探长跟进，坚决不行，代表全部门反对。杂志编辑行吗，不行，Sherlock虽然业余会看看女性周刊[1]但是他是冲着人生百态去吐槽的。

“好吧，你们说说，还剩下什么高端职业？嗯？嗯？”酒保暂时充当了中间人，敲着吧台问。

“有吗？有吗？还有吗？买断离手了啊！还有吗？没有？没有一下！没有两下！马上就三下了啊！还有吗！”

“政客。”“女王。”

John和Lestrade几乎同时说，他们对视一眼，举起酒杯干了。

政客有丰富的应对各种人的经验，更别提举世公认最狡猾的就是政客和商人了。但比起来，政客似乎更胜一筹。至于女王……大家意会就好，就算是Sherlock应该也不会冲着老太太大放阙词吧……

“可是这两个都不可能写进要求栏啊。”旁边有酒客说道，“是啊这怎么写，要求从政经验丰富，有女王般的气质或者干脆就是女王本人？”

哦不……所有人都觉得，征友网站的要求那一栏是没法完成了。


	3. Chapter 3

III

“每一个酒吧都有自己独特的味道，John，你昨晚又去皇冠了。”

被室友轻易演绎出了去处的前军医还在宿醉中，他实在是喝多了，难受。“行行……就你行……”嘀咕着揉头，John懒得理他，还得好好想想昨晚发生了什么来着。

“和Lestrade一起。”Sherlock提示他。

“嗯？你怎么知道？”

“因为你喝多了John。”盖棺定论，Sherlock转过头去闭上眼睛。

“……好吧，暂且不管这和Greg有什么关系，你倒是再说出个花来？”John撇嘴，因为他觉得不可能看出更多了。

“你在交友网站——叫‘两性流域’的地方注册了账号，填写了如下信息：S·T·B——哦缩写，Sherlock The Boring？Hmm……还不坏。男，五尺九寸三十岁从事咨询类职业伦敦人——到目前为止都算对。体形偏瘦——错，我很结实John我缺少的只是赘肉；黑发眼睛浅灰色错误，其实有绿色和黄色John我有虹膜异色；平时安静和好动相结合十分敏锐和机智爱好广泛但略有偏科喜欢户外运动也擅长音乐谱曲有艺术家的气质性格直率……John，后面这一大段都在说一个你不认识的人，或者你想象中的朋友。我都不知道你还保持了五岁小孩的内心我亲爱的博客作者。”

John渐渐清醒过来：“……你是——你又偷看我的电脑！！我明明锁住了！！不我不想听你说密码有多简单！锁住就是不想要你看！你得尊重这个！”John找到自己的电脑打开，“还有！不是Boring！是Bastard！[1]”

“对友谊或者爱情的期盼：希望对方年纪能大于三十六，身高至少六英尺——男人的可能性大增John，我还不知道你有这个喜好，智商一百八——你知道英国有几个吗，我开始怀疑你并不真的想给我‘求偶’，肤色不拘性格不拘但若能有女王或者国王一般的风度则再好不过，职业不拘但如果是从政人士则尤为妥当……说实在的，John，如果你们有很确切的要求何必那么拐弯抹角，直接要求身高六尺四十岁左右身居高位的男政客不就得了。虽然政客里如果有智商一百八的人伦敦的交通至少要好一倍才对。”

“闭嘴，那是大人的智慧你不懂。”John终于点开了网页一看，“还好你没有改动，不然我又得费尽心思重写一份。”

“嗯哼，正因为如此所以没必要浪费时间，反正你也收获不到什么。”Sherlock理所当然地回答。

“哦……你刚才说什么？收获不到什么？你看看……已经有五个人和你打招呼了！”John惊呼。

“那是因为你上传的是圣诞节我拉提琴的照片！你和Hudson太太还给我头上塞了个圣诞帽！那让我显得愚蠢了一万倍！！”Sherlock没好气吼着。

“不，那使得你可爱了一万倍，亲切了一万倍，像普通人类了一万倍！Sherlock！你看！五个人！”John洋洋得意地炫耀战绩，但咨询侦探可不屑一顾：“那根本不是我，喜欢户外运动也擅长音乐谱曲有艺术家的气质性格直率——你倒是去找一个这样的人去和他们相亲吧，晚安。”说完，侦探就跑回卧室去了。

“晚安？现在是中午！？”John喊道，“而且你要怎么回应他们？说点儿什么！Sherlock？”

“打错号码了！！”遥远的卧室里传来一声回应砰地把门摔上了。

“该死！好吧，好吧筛选这种事肯定是我来做，指望他是不可能的……嗯我看看……第一个是……男的，好吧，证券经纪人？算了吧看看第二个……哦长得还不错，挺有气质的，是学校老师，嗯……四十岁的高中老师？高中……嗯，第三个，游泳教练？三十五岁，搞体育的难怪身材这么好，至少还是比Sherlock年长嗯，那家伙对教练会是什么看法？回头问问，待定。第四个，自由职业，不错，长得……一般，不过Sherlock不太注重长相，养了狗？哦天哪为了狗好还是算了吧。第五个，女孩……Molly？！我的天啊……哦她还有留言：我都不知道你会注册这里……不过我想还是和你打个招呼好了……哦天Molly，这女孩真是痴心，Sherlock那个杀千刀的！”

*

过了几天，苏格兰场终于有了个能给Sherlock塞牙缝的案子，在犯罪现场，Lestrade一见到John就忍不住用眼神询问情况，John以眼神回复——站在Sherlock后面冲室友横了一眼，Lestrade了解了。

“看在死人份上，你们俩能不能换个地方调情？”Sherlock翻了个白眼，“已经干扰到我了！”

“我们没有！”John和Lestrade几乎同时冲他咆哮，Sherlock做了个“嗯哼鬼才信你们”的表情。

“注意案子！Anderson，我的脸不是案子！”Lestrade直视前方蹲着的侦探，表情阴郁，被嫌弃的法医悠悠转开了视线。

John观察了一下检查尸体的Sherlock，“了不起，”他说，然后走到Lestrade旁边小声道，“我觉得我需要帮助。”

“相亲的事？”探长也小声回道。

“是的……我看到有个人不错，他的条件几乎全都符合！我跟他打了招呼，他好像对Sherlock也挺有意思，但是不知道怎么才能让Sherlock赴约……”John压低的声音几乎连Lestrade都要听不见了。

“嗯……男的女的？”探长兴致好极了。

“当然是个男的，你想想我们的条件！我又不敢放Sherlock一个人对付……万一他抓狂了怎么办？”

“唔……先面试一下？你可以去见见那个人，然后告诉他一些‘实情’……我是说我们美化的部分，如果那个人没有退缩……”

“好主意！有道理！”John点点头。


	4. Chapter 4

IV

中午，坐在一家颇为雅致的咖啡厅里，John超级紧张，虽然他不是一个人——Lestrade在他后面几个座位，以过硬的警探跟踪技术伪装成一个普通客人——Sherlock一定会有不同评价。

他们在一间屋子里隔着两个位置小声打电话：“会是什么样子的人？天啊我真紧张，他会相信我只是Sherlock的室友吗，一般室友也不会顶替相亲对吧？”

“不会，不过Sherlock‘很忙’，我相信对方会理解的……如果智商真的有一百八的话，嗯。”探长低声说，这时大门打开，他们俩同时看过去，进来的是一对情侣。

“身高六英尺以上应该很好找？”

“我记得他的资料上写的是一百八十六公分，是公制，我猜他的意思是找对象不限制在英国范围。”

“嗯……有道理Greg，看看他的描述……M·T·G，你发现没代号和我们想的一样！也许M是他的名字？M the G……？G什么[1]？”

“呃……Glory？ Gentle？Genius？嗯……天才那个不错，也许是Guardian？[2]哈哈，好吧，政府高级雇员和咨询师——又是雇员又是咨询师是什么意思你知道吗？”

“不我不知道John，也许他提供咨询服务？一个信息部门……什么的。”

“好吧，所以他应该很聪明，性格随和易于相处——你瞧。”

“嗯哼，大白鲨和Sherlock比都很易于相处，John，别抱太大期望。”

“大白鲨？你真的不是在说另一个特型演员吗。”

“那是谁？”

“演了一个戴着奇怪头盔的……算了，看这个M先生，爱好广泛有所专攻——他不偏科不像我们这位。”

“嗯……总觉得有点儿什么问题不过好吧。“

“比起体力活更擅长脑力活动，但也不排斥一些高雅的运动方式，如赛马和网球——这品味可真够贵族范儿的，但他没有照片，我还是想不通为什么他都在交友网站上注册了却不上传照片？”

“品味好出身好没有照片的贵族，我明白了，他是Charles王储。”

“哈哈哈闭嘴Greg！”John忍不住闷声大笑。

“打扰了，我很抱歉打断你和……你朋友的通话，S·T·B？先生？”

John猛地抬头——这是一位非常漂亮的女士，高档的职业套装，棕色流畅的长卷发，唇角勾起的笑容十分专业，不过她并没有在看着John而是目不转睛盯着手机。

John不动声色地朝Lestrade瞟了一下，忙站起点头：“呃……是的，哦不我不是他本人，我是他朋友，他今天……有事不能来，所以我代他——”

“我明白了，”漂亮的女士终于抬头看了John一眼——她的眼睛也很好看，“所以……隔壁那位警察先生是你男朋友？”

John愣了，“什么？！不不不他不是……为什么……”

“我来的时候你正在和他打电话，看上去很开心。”低头看手机的小姐微微一笑。

“不，不是，我们不是那种关系，我们只是朋友，都是Sher……S的朋友，所以，嗯，你是怎么知道他是警察的？你就是M先生吗？没有照片是因为你是位女士而不是资料中写的男士？”

“不，正如你是S先生的朋友，我是M先生的助理，他很忙。至于警察，我们有时需要和相关部门打交道，他们容易分辨。”

容易分辨。John不知要如何接口，这口气怎么听着那么耳熟？他转身看了看探长，Lestrade似乎有点儿不高兴，喝了一口咖啡。

John还站着：“呃，请坐？那么？”

“不了，谢谢，我还有其他几位需要面试，所以，很高兴认识你，朋友先生，再见。”这位女士抬眼看了一下John，这是她第二次抬头，之后她漂亮地转身离开。

“那么我的面试结果如何？请问？”John追问，女士施施然离去的背影给了一个淡然的回答：“你会知道的。”

John和Lestrade愣在那，一个站着一个坐着，一个张着吃惊的嘴，一个手里还拿着咖啡杯。

半晌，John走过去对Lestrade说：“嘿？你知道我在想什么吗Greg？这个人……”

“或许真能压住Sherlock。”探长把杯子放到嘴边，“嗯，象征意义上的压住，不是……物理上的……闭嘴吧我。”

*

下午，一间平凡无奇的办公室，电话铃一响就被接听了。

“Sir，您母亲的电话，1号线。”

“我屡次想到，究竟雇助理是为什么呢？嗯？如果她不能帮我挡掉那些我不愿意接听的电话？”拿着话筒的人抱怨道。

“抱歉老板，您在我这儿的计划单里没有给我加薪的立项，所以……1号线，先生。”

“嗯哼，谢谢你提醒我得考虑这事。”她老板说，摁了按钮1，“妈咪！是的，我很忙你知道，不不我有时间接电话，嗯是的我爱你，是的，但我没有时间去谈恋爱——不谈恋爱的婚姻叫政治婚姻妈咪，我现在不需要政治婚姻也能解决问题——妈咪！我要运作整个政府！我很忙！是的我能接你的电话因为你是妈咪！……妈咪，妈……是的女王很好，她昨天还问起你我昨天告诉你了，下个星期的晚会我没法回来——因为我昨天也就是上个周末才回来过。是的我会努力的，是的，我保证，爱你，爱你妈咪，真的。”

挂了电话扶着头沉默一会儿后，这位自称要运作整个政府的男人又把电话举到耳边：“挂掉你的偷听电话间谍小姐，我培训你不是为了让你窥伺老板隐私的。顺便一提，我知道你在给我搜罗对象——不要狡辩，你这两天的午餐都不在平时的餐厅解决。先不谈究竟是我还是我母亲付你薪水，把你的调查成果送进来，现在。”

秘书小姐推开门，先站在门口看了看她老板，很好，并没有真在生气，于是她走进去把一叠资料递上。

来说说这间办公室，并不阔绰——像那些商业领袖银行高管整面落地窗上百平方米空间，相反，这儿顶多算是还比较宽敞，光线其实也很好，但老式的百叶窗挡住了部分阳光，条状的阴影让整个新世纪装修风格的办公室有一种上个世纪的时代感。

坐在办公桌后面的人，她的Boss，拿起了资料翻开，不出半分钟就扫完了一共七份。

“乏善可陈，但，最后这个，你把他放在了最后一个，”老板说，“别的先不说，男人！？真的？我得找老太太聊聊他儿子的性向问题，有劳你把这个写进日程表里。”

助理小姐偷偷作了个鬼脸，但没有掏出手机。

“这个男人，S·T·B——”她说，“Sir，今天面试来的是他两个朋友，一个是退役军人我猜，从他站起来的姿势看或许是个厉害人物，军人说起自己朋友的时候漏嘴了名字开头Sher……与他一起的便衣警察伪装是个陌生人——苏格兰场还是老样子，Sir。”

“那么，看来我们的军人并非经过特意强调过的保密训练，代替朋友来相亲……Hmm，擅长照顾人的军种，勤务官……军医或许；照片不清晰——手机偷拍的，滑稽的圣诞帽，这份档案不是他自己填的，就像我的也不来自我的主意。说起来，你是怎么编造我的‘求偶资料’的嗯诡计小姐？Sher……S·T·B……Sher The Baby？不，Sher The Bastard。[1]更符合他们军人的气质不是吗，这单子的功劳或许还得加上那位苏格兰场的先生。

“看看他们是怎么描述自己朋友的……五尺九寸三十二岁的咨询类职业——我敢打赌不是常见的咨询类，伦敦人黑发偏瘦浅灰色眼睛——无用的信息，安静和好动相结合——非常委婉形容了他的反复无常，敏锐机智或许是真的，爱好广泛但略有偏科——这种句式去掉中间的程度描写总没错……而最后这段只有擅长音乐的部分可信，其他都和你们所有人的简历一样尽可能美化自己——不切实际完全不顾描述的矛盾之处……”

她老板垂眼看着那份资料不做声了，“Boss？”助理小姐没法通过他的眼神推测自己的行动，不得不开口询问。

“嗯……”她上司抬眼，手指点在这张资料单上——手指修长指甲整洁，他微微眯起眼睛，“调查一下他们的来历如何，嗯？这个……Sher。”他假笑道。


	5. Chapter 5

V

“所谓‘巧合’只是现实的可卡因[1]，这个世界上没有巧合，所有事情都是必然发生的结果；涉及到人类就更加可以预见了，因为人类行为其本质有目的性——对，就像你现在耸眉毛是为了表达不认同，张嘴是为了反驳但你找不到词汇，叹气是因为被我说中了，不，不是拿我没辙，谢谢John，你还是有反抗精神的相信我；虽然人类几乎所有行为都有目的，但结果大多和预期不符，谁叫你们的小脑瓜不太灵光呢。”Sherlock搞定了那个小案子终于又有精神来折腾John了。

“所以，这什么交友网站John！就算你一天刷上一万遍也不可能凭空冒出来一个符合你预期的人来拯救你于苦海！再说了，你不是真的觉得这是苦海，对吧嗯？John？John！”

“让我安静安静！”被烦得炸毛了的前军医咆哮，“你甚至都不愿意去见面！你怎么知道他是什么样的人！或许很不错呢？但你没去，所以你不知道！所以你也不知道代替他来的助理有多漂亮……好吧你不在乎那个，但接下来这个你可能感兴趣了，她一眼就看出来Greg是警察了！”

“哦？”Sherlock扬声，“不稀奇，苏格兰场的伪装技术向来令人发指。”

“哦拜托！又不是每个人都是你！”John撇嘴。

“但这里面最有趣的是，John，你把Lestrade也带上了。”Sherlock踩上沙发，手指戳到下巴上靠着，看到这姿势John开始头皮发痒。

“因为Greg和我是统一战线的，你知道，你的福祉关系到我们工作生活的愉快与否，这是休戚相关的事，他当然可以帮忙！”

“他主动的？还是你请求的？”

“呃……为什么你要问这个？”John更加不自在了。

“他主动的。”Sherlock下了结论。

“啊？所以？”

“证据不足，有待观察。”Sherlock把脚放下来，在沙发里瘫成一个无赖状，“啊……无聊……”

“我知道你无聊，所以才要你试试去……”John话还没说完，他室友诈尸般蹦起来从他手里抢走了笔电，一边在屋子里绕圈一边飞快地单手在上面敲打，John追都追不上：“你在干什么？嘿！你在修改资料吗！Sherlock！”

噼哩啪啦噼哩啪啦敲个没停，John都懒得追了，等了差不多五分钟Sherlock才把笔电合起来丢还给John，自己则往长沙发上一倒。John打开网页，看到“S·T·B”的资料页已经变成了这样：

“S·T·G？G？搞什么鬼你都把资料改成什么样了——我完全不想浪费口舌在外表描述上因为大多数人都没有好好锻炼经由文字构成画面的觉察系统……Sherlock——不过鉴于本人室友正致力于证明他的正确——我当然是正确的！而作为一个优秀的室友必须鼓励他达成完全相反但更合理、合理？的自我认知……这都是什么和什么！故征友如下：

“不要蠢货，其他自便。哦天啊Sherlock！

“——这一堆代码是什么东西Sherlock？乱码了？你发了一堆什么东西上去？”

“密码。”躺在沙发上的侦探眼睛也没睁开。

“……什么东西？”John看起来气急了。

“密码，John，不是乱码，虽然在你看来都长一样，但它们的确是不同的两种东西。”咨询侦探翻个白眼。

“哦天哪，好吧，好吧，前功尽弃，随你的便——”John正在哀叹，突然他接到了电话，看一眼来电显示，John示意Sherlock安静，“是的！我马上就到！”说完，John披上外套，“我需要一点儿喝的，绝对。”

等室友一走，Sherlock立马也抓起自己的外套：“证据，哈！”跟着跑了出去。

*

皇冠酒吧里，两个老伙计又在喝着酒吐着槽。

“我知道给Sherlock找对象不靠谱，唉，亏我还抱着一点儿希望呢！”

“我觉得我们是被他折磨惯了，神经失常了才会想要给他找个……永久性麻烦解除装置？”

“哈哈哈，做梦。”

“不可能有那种装置对吧，一个人，救世主，分开红海手指天空……总之一个一出现就能拯救我们于水火，只要啪地一声！Sherlock就安分了事情就解决了。多好。”John挥舞着双手，描绘了他的“蓝图”。

警探醉眼朦胧地看着他，咕隆：“你想得倒是挺好的……”

“是啊，和他住在一起的是我，不是吗。”John叹息。

“那……你干嘛不……搬出来什么的？据我所知你认识他时间也不是那么久……”Lestrade越说声音越低，就好像他自己也不确定要不要说。

“哦，Greg，你知道的，和他住在一起也不是总是那么糟心……探案、冒险……心惊肉跳、除暴安良的过程，说实话我还蛮喜欢的。除了他特别无聊的时候，你知道，最近这种时候有点儿多……以前我会去找个女友什么的，不过这么几年下来，真是……疲乏了，你懂的，女人啊……不懂，真不懂。”摇摇头，John喝完自己的酒，“是啊，不懂。”他朋友点点头，顿时俩人之间诡异地安静下来。

“让我来提一个实际解决办法吧，当我无聊的时候，John可以住到Lestrade公寓里去，反正他现在离婚了，老婆分得了房产——显而易见，两个单身汉，嗯？”

当这句话插进两人中间，在僵硬的John和Lestrade看来酒吧就好像突然变成了……西伯利亚平原，寒风呼呼带着雪花打着卷儿从他们周围刮过，除此以外听不见其他声音了。

“搞·什·么·鬼！！Sherlock！！”

他们俩大叫着，差点儿从高脚凳上掉下去。

“你在这儿干什么！！”

手背在身后站得笔直的侦探瞅瞅他们俩那熊样，冲酒保竖起一根手指头：“黑咖啡两颗糖。”然后脱下大衣，硬在俩人中间挤出来一个位置，当然了，John是被迫往边上挪的那个。

侦探还带来了John的笔记本电脑，他往吧台上一摆，打开，双手做出“请看”的姿势。

医生和探长都瞪了他好几眼才去关注屏幕——

“什么？”Lestrade说。

“嗯哼。”侦探点头。

“什么？”John说。

“嗯·哼。”侦探点头。

三个人沉默。

Sherlock翻了一个煎蛋那么大的白眼。

“哦天哪真是太浪费了——如果脑容量都不派上用场你们干嘛还要这么大的头骨呢！”世界唯一的咨询侦探嚷嚷，酒保站得远远的，贴着台面推过来一杯黑咖啡立马缩回手，就好像他们仨这块地是日本某核电厂辐射圈似的。

“这是什么？这是密码！他回复了我的密码！瞧他用我的密码回答了我的问题！就在不到一个小时的时间里准确说是四十八分钟包括他打字的时间——你们已经喝了两杯加冰威士忌了顺便一提，我推测你们的常量是三杯——”

“我看我今晚需要第四杯。”Lestrade嘀咕。

“没有人能这么快破译我的密码！从来！没有人！John！也许他们是一个组织，高效的的组织！非常高效！这个叫M·T·G的，我查找不到任何关于他或者他们的资料，也破解不了他的页面——John，告诉我你们的相亲过程，Lestrade你也去了，所以今天是你们的幸运日——感谢上帝你们终于能派上用场了！”

“我觉得我们今晚需要一瓶威士忌。”John回过头面对吧台喝了一口自己的酒，隔座的Lestrade以一声叹气作为回应。

“来吧你们俩！快点儿！开始说！”

Sherlock兴致冲冲啜了一口自己的咖啡，坐在高高的吧椅上就像一个迫不及待等着上甜点的孩子。


	6. Chapter 6

VI

“Sherlock！你必须回来！听着，如果你不参加周六的晚会，我就冻结你所有信用卡甚至信托基金！所有！当然我说到做到！”

随你的便！

“John！把话给那个臭小子听！我还会让你们的管家太太没收Billy再把你赶出221B！你等着瞧Sherlock！”

她才不会呢！你不会，Hudson太太！

“我会给John介绍个好女孩，我相信他会很乐意结婚的！”

……

“哦还有还有！苏格兰场再·也不会给你案子了！再·也！听见了吗！”

John以军人的毅力和站姿，单手举着手机就像那是一面军旗，录音播放完毕，他点点头把手机收起来。非常喜感地望着自己的室友呈现一种介于石化和火山喷发之间的状态。

Hudson太太重新开始收拾桌子，小声嘀咕了一句：“原来那个头骨叫Billy[1]，还有我可不是管家！”说罢端着盘子去了厨房。

“她真的会给我介绍一个好女孩吗？”John看了一眼身后的管家太太问。

“我完全不知道哦。”老太太说着洗盘子。

“看在上帝的份上！你可不能结婚John！婚姻是谋杀创造性和自由的凶手！是无耻剥夺生活乐趣和性格的谋杀犯！是最巧妙绑架人生过程和结尾的阴谋家！”Sherlock愤怒地把手中的一本书扔了出去，John意外他对书这么做，后来意识到那是一本《女性周刊》，他室友业余的小爱好之一。他无奈叹口气：“她不会真的帮你戒掉苏格兰场吧，她做得到吗？”

“靠烦死Lestrade？当然。”Sherlock阴沉着脸。

“好吧……咳，为什么这个晚会这么重要？要知道如果她停了你所有的信用卡，光凭我的退伍金和那点儿工资还不够你每个月的士费用，更别提你用在实验上的牛奶钱还有你损坏公寓的维修费扰民的治安罚款……”

“闭嘴John！”他室友暴躁地坐起来，瞪着他。

John发现能抓到一个室友的把柄还挺愉快的，所以他坐在自己的沙发里，抖开报纸：“那只是一个晚会而已，Sherlock，晚会，能有多恐怖？”

“一个聚集了所有伦敦无所事事的‘上流社会人士’的晚会？相信我，简直就是地狱！”咨询侦探两只手在脑袋边上做出一个双引号手势，怒气冲冲地合起自己的睡衣领口缩进沙发里，就是个大号的不高兴宝宝。

John摇摇头看自己的报纸，这时候还是别去招惹他的好，谁知道他会不会一气之下把房子拆了。

“叮咚！”是电脑发出的声响，John抬起头，发现Sherlock已经迅雷不及掩耳冲到了电脑前，整个人都要钻进屏幕里去一样急切。

“那是什么？”John问道。

没人理他，黑发的室友已经皱着眉头在书桌前坐下了，盯着电脑一动不动，熟悉他这个姿态的John知道室友已经陷入了思考，瞧他的手指还在神经质地抖动，就好像在敲打一个不存在的摩斯电码。

Sherlock在解密，一份文件也许？

前军医回到自己的报纸内容上去，刚开始看那条国际新闻：美英双方外交上的分歧凸显出了目前的政策……修改……高层进一步探讨……磋商……

突然他室友发出的声音打断了他的阅读：“我不能……”John抬起头，以为他在和自己说话：“Sherlock？”

侦探的侧脸被屏幕的白色光线照亮，他微张着嘴，喃喃自语：“我不能……？”

“什么？你不能什么？”前军医被这一情形搞糊涂了，他从来没见过Sherlock这样困惑、惊讶、无助……继而转变成了愤怒，他盯着电脑，手指不耐烦地摸着自己的下巴，食指抖动得愈加厉害，而John还等着他的下半句呢！

“发生什么事了？出事了吗？案子？”John追问道，他想起身去看看到底是怎么回事，结果Sherlock大吼道：“我不能解答出他的加密文档！！”

这一回答把John又钉回了自己的沙发：“哦……”他说，回想了一下，“他？你是说谁？哦那个M先生？给你留密码的那个？你们还在通信？用密码通信？”John说着说着，与Sherlock完全相反的情况出现了，他越说越想笑，越说越开心，“我的天啊！Sherlock！你在和他通信吗！？让我看看！”

前军医一蹦三跳到电脑前，丝毫不顾他室友阴沉躁郁的脸——说实在的一个人怎么会同时又郁闷又躁动呢，奇怪。

“我看不懂他说了什么……”

“那是当然！！”

“但是你瞧，你们……一二三四……他一共给你留言了五次！也就是说你回复了他四次！Sherlock！现在该你回复了！但是，哦，你现在不知道怎么回答？哦我的上帝！”

John忍不住自己脸上的笑容，当然他想要为自己好友的挫败而报以同情，但他就是不能！他又笑又不敢笑了好一会儿，最后严肃地点点头，“咳嗯，我很遗憾，Sherlock，但是……”

Sherlock在磨牙。

“是谁说这是徒劳？来着？嗯？是谁说不用指望！？是谁？是谁？”前军医就好像买盐不要钱一样不作不死地往他室友伤口上撒，幸灾乐祸说的就是他的表现。

而Sherlock难得地找不到一句反驳的话，依旧用仇视和不忿的表情瞪着电脑。接着他突然在室友不成调的小曲儿中愤然起身，抓着电脑，“我需要彻底安静的环境去解读这份密码，我当然能解出来，等着瞧。”冲身后的室友郑重发言完，他风一般卷进自己的小窝去了，门关得就好像那是什么撞击得分游戏。

John被那关门声震得做了个鬼脸，深吸了一口气就好像他突然来到了空气清新的郊外，左右看看，生活一下子变得无比美好，充满了阳光，未来有了希望，这都是因为Sherlock那死孩子吃瘪了啦啦啦，事实证明！他John Watson是对的！这个世界上不止Sherlock一个天才！哈哈哈！

哦他得打电话跟Greg报喜！干脆见面说好了！嘿！他们得好好地喝上一杯庆祝！！


	7. Chapter 7

VII

“你还记得有一次破获跨国走私案，Sherlock不到十秒钟就解读了那份据说是顶尖密码专家都得大费周章的军火交易单吗？”

“当然，虽然不想承认，但那家伙的确是一把好手。”

“现在，问题来了，他遇到对手了，M先生真是个谜！你就不能调查一下他吗？毕竟你是个警探，你可以……稍微做一点儿搜索，什么的？”John舒适地靠在米黄色的沙发里，腿还搭在前面的茶几上，而他的同伴正拿着另外一瓶酒走过来。

“我查了。”银发的探长在他朋友身边坐下，倒酒。

John放下腿：“查到了什么？”

“什么也没有。”Lestrade耸耸肩，“IP地址、登录地点全都查不到更别提追踪到人了，如果这是个案子，我们会说办事的人手脚利落善后很干净。”

“哇哦，这可是专业的……”John叹道，“该不会是那个传说中的Moriarty吧……”

“什么？不是吧……”他们俩一通皱眉警惕地陷入了怀疑，半晌，John嘀咕：“不会这么巧吧，该死，要是Sherlock迷上了他怎么办？他现在已经迷上了！反正在你下班之前他都没有从卧室里出来。”

“如果他知道对方是Moriarty之后还会这么热衷吗？”探长表示怀疑，“可就算是那家伙，我们也不知道他的长相，这个罪犯的资料完全是个谜，怎么预防。”

“这倒是，但那样他不就很可怜？我是说……好不容易对一个人感兴趣了结果那是个混蛋——什么的，天哪我们都明白那种感受……”John悲天悯人地叹了口气。

探长意味深长地看了他一眼，淡淡说：“我们一开始就警告你了，离Sherlock Holmes远一点儿，你不听。”

John默默回答：“是啊，我真不该管他的感情生活……等等……你什么意思？”他后知后觉一个激灵，冲着好友喊道，“我可没有爱上他！我说了多少遍了！我们不是一对！！”

警探耸耸肩，不置可否。

“哦天呐！我如果爱上了Sherlock！为什么我还要这么热衷于给他找一个对象！”

“无可救药的单恋？这不丢人。”Lestrade扯出一丝微笑，看不出他只是在调侃John还是其他什么。

前军医一个头两个大，狠狠喝了一口酒，非常认真地看着警探好友说道：“Greg，说真的，你不是真的以为我爱上Sherlock了对吧？我真的只把他当朋友，生死之交什么的，完全没有那种想法，我发誓！你又不是别人！我还以为你知道的！！”

警探听完了他的真情表达，盯着他看了一会儿，John都快抓狂了，他才扑哧一声笑出来：“哈哈哈John！老伙计！放轻松！只是个玩笑。”

John翻了个白眼，大松一口气：“我还在想要连你都这么觉得，我就真该反省了！真是吓死人了！该死！别笑了这一点儿也不好笑Greg！”

但警探是真的停不下来，他也不想停。

*

John当晚就睡在了好友家，第二天早上直接去了诊所，周末上午加班后才回221B，结果在一楼被店里跑出来的Hudson太太拉住了：“Sherlock是怎么回事？”老太太布满皱纹的脸担忧着，“他在房间里，我听到响动了，可是却一点儿东西都不吃，哦那孩子真是让人闹心，他怎么了？因为案子？还是因为晚上的宴会？”

John想起来，今天就是周六了，晚上还有一场需要Sherlock赴会的晚宴。这可是生死攸关的事，天知道Sherlock被切掉了资金来源后会变成什么样子！

于是他去敲室友卧室的门，一开始没有回应，门是反锁的，John又奋力呼喊敲打了好一阵，他开始有些担心了，Sherlock·绝食的·Holmes该不会是饿晕在里面了吧？

这时传来闷闷不乐的他的天才室友有气无力的回答：“停下你那糟糕的打击乐，John，离我的房间远点儿。”

“可你晚上还有一场宴会呢，就去露个脸呗，你也不想被切掉生活来源对吧？想想看，如果你没有了生活费，你就不能付钱给贝克街小分队搜集资料了，即便是你也需要他们的帮助不是吗？为了能够买牛奶做培养基[1]，为了能让你随时随地去犯罪现场，能满世界跑去调查，你还需要昂贵的打的费用呢？所以你必须要接有报酬的案子——想想看那样你得……”

“闭嘴John！！”

一阵风刮过，前军医面对的不再是门板，而是一个怒气冲冲……哦还十分邋遢的咨询侦探：他的头发比平时还要凌乱，就好像他无时不刻不用手指拨弄它们；他领口歪斜，似乎被焦躁的主人拉扯过；至于平时披在外面的睡衣……John探头看了一下房间里面，最后在地板上一个看上去像垃圾堆的布料堆里找到了。

“发生了什么事？”好医生人畜无害小心翼翼地问道。

“我解开了，”Sherlock半眯着眼睛面无表情，“密码。”他退回房间面朝下倒在床上。

“那不是挺好的吗？”John跟着走进来，参观了这壮观的卧室景象，其实Sherlock的房间通常来说都挺干净整洁的，他对自己的活动地盘包括他的大脑空间的整理都有计划性；这和起居室不一样，公共空间可以捣乱但私人空间要理性规划。Sherlock对这些分得很清楚。

不过此时，他的房间一团乱，被单的一角掉在地板上，床单被揉得皱皱巴巴，笔记本被丢在枕头上，所以现在Sherlock是横在床上，脚挂在外面。

“一点儿也不好，”Sherlock把脸转过来，“这是我们第一次拼速度——他给我的回信只花了十八分四十秒，加上了他点击发送和网速的时间，但我破解他的信却花了——”Sherlock从床上蹦起来，举起笔记本送到John面前，似乎在给他看M先生的邮件时间和他自己的回邮时间的差距：“整整是他的七倍！七倍！！！”

咨询侦探把电脑摔在床上，叉着腰喘气，看样子他真的气坏了。

这样搞得John连幸灾乐祸的力气都没有，可怜的孩子，一直以来都以自己的智力和反应速度为傲的人，估计是从来没有在这方面输给过别人，这打击可真不小。

于是John十分不乐意地补刀：“那你晚上还去不去你母亲的宴会？如果你不想去的话，我很乐意替你给老太太说个情——”

“去。”

“——告诉她你真是不方便……什么？”John猛地抬头，“什么？”

“我去。”世界唯一的咨询侦探做出万念俱灰的表情，“毕竟现在我知道了自己也没有那么天才，我还有什么资格嘲笑他们的愚蠢呢，是吧。”

这话说的，John下巴都要掉下来了：“哦天啊别这样Sherlock，就算你比他……呃那什么……但是你的确是天才，这一点毫无疑问每个人都这么认为！”

Sherlock盯着他的好友几秒钟，撇回脸去：“别傻了John，像我一样聪明的人世界上也没有几个，这种人都是社会上数一数二的名流，除非他还像我一样对上流社会嗤之以鼻？那不可能！等着瞧吧，我一定要把他给扒出来，而陪我亲爱的妈咪去参加晚宴就是最好的开始！”一边叽叽咕咕说着，John看到室友变戏法似的从衣柜里丢出了一套又一套衣服，最后从最里面的里面揪出来一套被黑色防尘罩保护起来的衣物——通常高级干洗店会给送洗的衣物罩上的。

“哦。”John觉得自己一时找不到言语愣在那，Sherlock走过来：“不过还是得说，谢谢你的信任，John。”

砰，John还没来得及表示不客气，门板就对着他的鼻子关上了，好吧，谢天谢地这还是那个Sherlock。

突然门又打开，侦探的头伸出来：“去准备一下，John，换掉你这身在Lestrade家里过夜的衣服，你今晚也得去，我可不能是唯一遭罪的那个。”

哦不。

*

“是的所以我现在穿着礼服——当然是Sherlock给我弄来的，这领结真讨厌，我可没有这么烧钱的储备。我们和一群中世纪的贵族该死的在一个不知道是几世纪的城堡里，这儿的人都是……我看到了国防参谋长，我很肯定，还有……哦Sherlock来了我得挂了！”John急急忙忙把手机收进自己裤袋，他的室友已经走过来了：“十九世纪，John，Lestrade的离婚生活全靠你来调剂了？”

前军医默默扯开话题：“找到人了吗？M先生？”

“没有，显然他还没来，我差不多和整个英国政府都说过话了，但这里面没有那个人。也许我得重新捡起那是一个组织的推论，虽然从密码编写的风格上来看是一个人，也许是两个人，兄弟，特征很接近……”打断Sherlock喃喃自语般低声推断的人是他的母亲，Holmes夫人。

“哦Sherlock，你又到角落去了，John，你玩得开心吗？”这位老夫人可没有多少老态，她看起来和Sherlock有几分相似，清瘦的脸庞精神矍铄，一头灰发神采奕奕，而且。John还注意到，她的身材保持得非常好，几乎没有发福。

而此时，她身边还走来一位同样气质优雅的老太太。

“啊看看这是谁，Sherlock！你都长这么大了！”这位老妇人来到Sherlock面前，露出惊喜的表情。她和Holmes夫人差不多高，但头发是完全雪白的，看上去也更加富态。John不得不说这位夫人笑呵呵的样子看起来比Sherlock的母亲要更好打交道一些。

“Sherlock，我打赌他不记得了Camille[1]，你还记得吗Sherl？”Holmes夫人对儿子说，不出意料地看到Sherlock皱着眉头似乎在使劲搜索他那可怜的“人名记录本”。

John觉得尴尬极了，但是那两位夫人似乎不那么认为，医生伸出手介绍自己，这位胖太太和他握手，捂着嘴笑着：“很高兴认识你，医生。Sherly，亲爱的，我们很久以前见过，那时候你才两岁！你叫我Carmen[2]姑妈，记得吗？因为你发不好我名字的音节？”

“哦，”Sherlock意兴阑珊回答，“三十年前搬到了法国去的那个，如果我没记错，你和我父亲向来不和——”Sherlock！他妈咪在一旁喊道，“是的，晚上好Camille姑妈。”Sherlock握住夫人的手象征性地吻了吻。

这孩子，Holmes夫人的扇子拍打了他一下，但这位夫人咯咯笑着一点儿也不意外Sherlock的反应，在这短暂的闲话中，John更加坚定了自己的推论，这位夫人绝不是个等闲人物。

“哦还有，Sherlock 亲爱的，你还没见过你的表兄，他也在伦敦工作，Mycroft ？亲爱的？”胖夫人冲着不远处招了招手。

其他人顺着看过去，一个高个子深色头发的绅士和他的交谈对象点了点头，便走了过来，穿过周遭的人群，频频在他人招呼中微笑点头示意，闲庭信步一般优雅。John不知为何想到了丛林间的斑斓大猫，但眨眼又变成了蜿蜒游动在树枝上难以辨别的有鳞目爬行动物。他注意到，这个人之前交谈的对象是下议院的议长，John在电视里看过好几次首相和反对党的辩论转播，绝对没错。

“母亲，Maggie阿姨，”高挑的陌生人终于走到了面前，对两位女士致意后，又和John握了握手，最后看向了Sherlock，“这一定就是Sherlock，幸会。”

他伸出手，而Sherlock直视对方眼睛，对那只静止在半空中修长的友好示意熟视无睹。

John发誓，那一瞬间，他抬着头在这两个身高旗鼓相当或许Sherlock略落下风的人中间看到了闪电经过，我们的好医生产生了他绝对不想要站在他俩中间的念头，为什么他不早点离开去拿一杯香槟呢。

Sherlock最终还是握住了那只手。

他们俩脸上都绽放着礼貌的笑容——但John记得上次Sherlock这么笑的时候发生了什么——侦探趁着对方一愣用水管打晕了那个混蛋。


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

“我听说过他，在伊顿。”Sherlock的语气完全说不上高兴，他的眼睛冲着不远处正在和人谈话的Mycroft。此时的眼神在John看来有点儿熟悉，那是咨询侦探评估观察别人时候用的表情，虽然这种神态通常是一闪而过，而现在却久得让John有些吃惊了。

作为侦探的好帮手，John忍不住也跟着分析那个人：这位Mycroft时时刻刻都带着体面的微笑，他的发型一丝不苟就像现场所有绅士那样，礼服穿在任何人身上都很不错，但个高的人显然更有优势——他足足比John高了一个头，甚至比Sherlock还要更高一点儿。

John和他握手的时候还觉得这个人的手有些冷，但保养得很好完全不像John自己的手掌布满了工作生活的痕迹。利用从Sherlock那儿学来的演绎法，他得出了这个人必然养尊处优的结论——看在上帝份上这还需要演绎吗！

“Mycroft Holmes，”听到这个姓氏的瞬间John小小诧异了一下，“是的我随我母亲姓，婚姻你知道。”Mycroft笑着解释，完全不以为意。

——不管从哪个方面看，John都挑不出这个人什么毛病，“你居然不知道自己有个关系这么近的哥哥？”John从侍者盘子里拿了一杯香槟递给室友，而Sherlock接过又放了回去。

“你听到了，我父亲和他姐姐不和，他们搬去了法国之后也没有来往，我知道有个表哥，但那又怎样，早删掉了。”

顺着咨询侦探的视线看过去，Mycroft，回到了之前那个由议长、枢密院参谋、影子内阁成员组成的小圈子，但也没有多久他又离开，和各种各样的人短暂地交谈，最后和他母亲汇合。

“可你说在伊顿听说过他。”John咋舌于室友就读的闻名遐迩的公学，不过这也是他预料之中的事，反正就是那几所公学之一嘛。

“我是听说过，因为他们叫我Holmes Junior[1]。”说起这个“Junior”，Sherlock甚至有些咬牙切齿的意思了，“教授说他去了牛津，我别无选择只有剑桥。”

“哦我的天，你们居然还有这种渊源……”John咂咂嘴，“为什么你不去牛津？假如你想去的话？”

“去哪都无所谓，John，你不明白，Mycroft Holmes在学校记录里就是个完美的好学生，全勤、级长、学生会主席、划艇队参谋、校报主编……所有我讨厌的事他都有一脚！我可不想再和他一个学校！呼吸过同一校舍的空气都够可恶了！！”

好吧，John瞠目结舌，这也叫“早删掉了”？！

*

“什……么？”

“不用担心，Watson医生，”Mycroft微笑着，但John却十分不适地汗毛倒立起来，“车厢十分宽敞，坐下我们三个人绰绰有余。”

由于Sherlock坚持要在今晚回伦敦，而恰巧Mycroft也要回去，这个时候要找到出租车简直是天方夜谭，原本咨询侦探似乎是准备抢劫或者偷窃——管他的，一辆宾利还是劳斯莱斯的问题，眼下有了更好的选择，John应该感恩戴德才是。

他以为Sherlock·讨厌Junior称呼的·Holmes会拒绝和Mycroft同车，但没想到Sherlock没有反对。

而这辆黑色的捷豹还有三个位置：一个副驾驶，两个后座。

John十分自觉地把手放在了副驾驶的门把上拉开坐了进去——拜托，Mycroft Holmes怎么看也不像是会坐副驾驶位置的人。抱歉了Sherlock，我也不想和他一起坐在后面，John一点儿也不愧疚地想。

整个回家过程是沉默而尴尬的，John简直要窒息了，哪怕是灵车的车厢也不会更寒冷一分。而当John终于鼓足了勇气要从“呃……今天天气不错？”开头时，“John。”他室友先发制人打断了他。

好吧，好吧。

John从后视镜里窥视了好一段时间，然而那两个人就只是这么坐着，一语不发。Sherlock裹着大衣靠在窗边，Mycroft的手边有一把黑伞，他轻抚转动着伞柄——至少John好几次装作若无其事回头时都看到他在那么做。

安静。

只听得到轮胎在公路上转动，还有轻微的发动机声。

“所以，Mycroft也在伦敦工作？”John忽视了后视镜里他室友的怒视，任何一个正常人都不应该在一次拼车旅途里一言不发好吗！又不是死人！

“是的，政府里一个小职位。”Mycroft回答，“哼，小职位？”Sherlock立马嗤之以鼻。

Mycroft没有理他，微微笑了笑。

“我也不同意，我看到你和议长说话了，那，可不是小职员能做到的事。”John只是在做一个任何英国人都会做的——恭维一个你刚认识的人，对方再恭维回来，互相客气客气，完事。

“他不是在和议长说话，John，如果你那可怜的注意力起效点儿，是议长在说话，他只是在听或者没有听。这其中有很大的区别，不对吗，小职员？”

“我同意Sherlock，放弃尝试吧，Watson医生。”Mycroft轻快地说。

“该死地同意，”叹一口气，John翻个白眼，“哦，叫我John就好。”

“我知道。”Mycroft笑着。

Sherlock又哼了一声。

John觉得自己陷入了一个十分诡异的境地。

于是，直到车子把他们送到了贝克街221B楼下，车厢里都再也没有人说话，John几乎是还没等车子停稳就开了车门，而Sherlock也在停车的同一瞬跳下了车。

“晚安，先生们。”

车内那位政府小职员说完，车子就开走了，John打开家门，却还发现Sherlock站在门口盯着车子开走的方向。

“怎么了？”John问道。

而咨询侦探垂着眼帘扫了John一眼，默不作声三两步爬上了楼梯消失在门口，前军医整个人都在纳闷，他今晚这是怎么了？

你能相信Sherlock和一个人初次见面却没有当面竹筒倒豆子一样分析出对方的生平吗？比如“阿富汗还是伊拉克”，或者“异装癖”什么的，而根据苏格兰场的情报来源——Greg说的，Sherlock第一次见面可是把他的私生活掀了个底掉就连他为前妻在高级餐馆定的位置号码都说出来了。可目前为止他们关于Mycroft的所知仅限于他公学期间是个全勤优等生！

奇怪，非常奇怪。

那个Mycroft Holmes到底是什么来头？假如他不是政府小职员的话？

而回到起居室的John发现，Sherlock又在盯着电脑屏幕了。

“他回复了。”室友面无表情地说，“就在十分钟之前。”

John眨眨眼睛：“哦，所以？”他的直觉告诉自己好友的包袱还没抖完。

“Mycroft十分钟之前还在车上！”Sherlock一把盖上笔记本，恼羞成怒。

“什么？！你怀疑他……你怀疑他是？！我的上帝，我是说……为什么你……”John有点儿语无伦次了，“顺便一提，你们通信都说些什么？”

“你能破译的话。”Sherlock扬起眉毛，抓起电脑朝卧室走去，John追问：“为什么你怀疑是他？”

侦探停下来，转身，“John，我的挚友……”他一副有气无力的样子翻个白眼，“你不觉得他的各项指标都很眼熟吗？”

John愣住了。

愣住。

继续愣住。

M开头，身高186，智力超群，政客，年纪大6岁以上……

“……他比你大几岁？”

“七。”

于是，直到Sherlock回到了卧室关上门，John都还陷在起居室沙发里震惊着。


	9. Chapter 9

IX

经过那客串BBC时代剧似的戏剧一晚后，John可没指望自己能立马又见到被Sherlock形容成“英国政府”的男人。

“他几乎就是英国政府，John，如果你对他多一点儿了解的话。”说这话的咨询侦探眼睛都没睁开，他仰着头双手在下巴底下搭起一个尖顶，“他是笼罩在英国头顶上的一块阴影，女王和首相都只是个幌子。”Sherlock攸然睁眼，浅色瞳膜微光闪过。

John也没打算问“那你是怎么知道的”，Sherlock Holmes都这么说了，总没错。

所以，周六他又和警探好友喝了一晚的酒，第二天快中午了才推开221B起居室的门，先进了厨房打开冰箱，又走出来说着“Sherlock，轮到你去买牛奶了”的时候，却看到Mycroft Holmes穿着西装三件套端坐在自己家中的起居室属于他的沙发里，John Watson有点儿受宠若惊也在情理之中了。

“My……你好？”他差点儿就脱口而出的名字硬是被咽下去，有常识的人看到英国首相不会愣头就叫他David，对吧，不叫首相先生但至少也得是Cameron先生对吧。

都怪Sherlock告诉他对方的政府身份，现在该怎么称呼呢，Holmes先生也太蠢了，况且现在起居室里不止一个Holmes先生。

John瞪了一眼他的室友。

Mycroft看到John出现，就露出了他那和善的会客笑容，“Watson医生。”他说着，坐在John的红沙发上，朝John伸出左手，他的右手依旧捏着一把骨节柄的雨伞。

他们象征性地握了握手，其中还夹杂了Sherlock的一声冷哼，看在上帝份上，John真的不知道他的室友到底在干嘛，那家伙脖子下面夹着小提琴，有一搭没一搭地拨着琴弦。

“呃……”John对Sherlock使去的眼色全都石沉大海，到底有没有人管事了？谁来告诉他一下这位客人是来干嘛的好吗？

Mycroft看了看他，从身侧拿出一个文件夹递给John，“我有一个小案子，来请Sherlock帮忙，可是他说他很忙。”John接过夹子，扫了一眼茶几，拨开上面一些七七八八的杂志报纸，给自己腾出一块座位出来，他压根就没指望Mycroft会给自己让座位。

“很忙？”前军医的眼刀从室友脸上扫过，“忙死了。”对方可半点儿愧疚之心都没有。

“当一位知名侦探的同事，生活一定很精彩吧，John？”

John正在看那份资料，这案子好像是需要寻找一份丢失的文件，嫌疑人名单都列出来了，他突然意识到Mycroft在叫他的名字。

“呃，还行？”他抬头回答，又看看Sherlock，Sherlock在盯着Mycroft。

“毫无挑战性，你手下就没有一个特工能够做这点儿小事了？”咨询侦探说话可真是不客气，但他的表兄似乎完全不介意：“他们很忙，而这算是私事，最好私了。”

“你可以自己干。”

“非常遗憾，我也很忙，而且……就当帮我一个忙，Sherlock？”

“没空。”

“你忍心拒绝血亲三十年来的第一次求助？”

“二十多年没见面一见就是要求帮忙的人最好敬而远之，女人们的杂志上写的。”

“我不知道你还看那些杂志。”

“了解人类社会的途径。”

“不觉得得不偿失？”

“比接无聊的案子好。”

旁观他们唇枪舌剑的John合上文件夹，Mycroft对他说：“怎么样？John？报酬会非常丰厚。”

“好。”

“John！”Sherlock冲他叫道。

Mycroft站起来笑着和John握手：“非常感谢，那么静候佳音了医生。”

John客套回答着，察觉自己又从John变成医生了。该死的政客，他想。

“很期待下次见面，”Mycroft对Sherlock点点头，“Sherlock。”说罢就下楼了也没等Sherlock给回应——虽然猛弹了一下G弦；此时一楼传来汽车靠近的声音，John这才想起他上楼的时候并没有在楼下看到停泊的车子，他看看时间，分针正好指在一个数字上。

“看来他真的很忙。”John走到窗前，车子在下面停了。

Sherlock突然从沙发里一蹦而起，捞起自己的大衣就往外跑，John追问：“去哪？”

“去买牛奶！”

Mycroft恐怕还在楼梯上呢，你倒是想起买牛奶了？等等什么时候我说了一遍你就记得要买牛奶？

John来到窗前看到Sherlock已经冲到路边，而Mycroft正要去开车门，侦探走到了他身后，Mycroft回头看到了他，手缩了回来，他们俩在路边说话，John好奇他们在说什么要靠那么近，Sherlock的大衣领子都快挨着Mycroft的西装前襟了。

偷窥是不好的，John把鼻子从玻璃上拔下来，可他刚准备挪开视线，就看到，Mycroft的手——他那仿佛黏在了伞柄上的右手把伞递给左手，然后抬起来轻轻摸了一下Sherlock的脸颊。

这是……什么状况？John冻在那里，不过他还记得把自己的鼻子重新贴到玻璃上去以后再冻起来。

Mycroft的指背在Sherlock的脸上轻轻摩挲，滑下去在他下巴那儿停留了一会儿，接着他拿回了左手的伞，打开车门坐了进去，车子开走了。

这一切发生在大概五秒之内。

John胸中的惊涛骇浪却可以拍一部十九个小时的纪录片。

有人！摸了！Sherlock·高岭之草·Holmes的脸！脸！而且还没有被回避！John以自己士兵的勇气和医生的镇定还有手术室的视力发誓Sherlock没有躲开！连抖动都没有！而Mycroft全身而退了！！

John正打算思考一个严肃的问题，那就是一个男人在什么情况下被另一个男人摸脸还不会反感。

这时候门口传来脚步声，Sherlock又走进了起居室，大衣都没脱直接坐进了自己的沙发，或者说蹲进去。

“你怎么又回来了？”John咳嗽了两声才找回自己的嗓音。

“嗯？”咨询侦探侧了侧头。

“你不是去买牛奶吗？”John提示他。

没有回答了。

“咳咳，不是我爱管闲事……”John一猫腰矮身贴到自己的红沙发边缘坐着，“刚才……他跟你说了什么？”他前倾的身体，好奇的神情，就差没在手里抓一个速记本和笔来充当一名合格的八卦小报记者了。

“没什么。”Sherlock阴沉地挑了他一眼，双手抱着膝盖。

“呃……那他为什么，摸你的脸？”John必须要使劲抿嘴才能禁止自己笑出来。

“嗯？”Sherlock明知故问地发出了一声意味不明的哼声，然后横了John一眼，“颧骨。”他纠正。

“他喜欢你的颧骨？”John这下必须用手指挡住嘴才能禁止自己爆笑了。

“什么？”Sherlock完全没有抓住这次谈话的重点，实际上他很不在状态，从他蹙起的眉头和茫然的眼神可以看出来。

“他可真是特别，不是吗？”John坐进自己的沙发，总结似的叹气道，带着大大的看好戏的笑容。

“特别？谁？Mycroft？”Sherlock鼻子里哼气，“无聊。”他说。

“好吧，随你怎么说，”John兴高采烈起身，把那个被遗忘的文件夹塞进Sherlock怀里，“我要去买牛奶了，顺便买点儿啤酒，庆祝某人被摸了颧骨。”

“荒谬！”

John无视了身后的抗议，哼着小曲儿下楼了。


	10. Chapter 10

X

Greg Lestrade上了一天班，回到临时租住的公寓里已经是十点多了。他放下手中的外卖盒子去开了热水脱衣服准备洗澡，伦敦并不是每天都有血腥谋杀案，但经常会有死亡原因暂且不明的尸体。比如今天，他就去“参观”了一具在无人经过的死角地带保存了大概五天左右的腐尸，他还没打算通知Sherlock，他们的小组觉得可以自己解决案子。

他冲着澡，刚打湿了头发，还没来得及抹香波门铃就响了。

门外站着他的好友，一个莫名焦躁的John，医生左右观察了一下走廊，没有人，“我可以进来吗？”他说。

Lestrade愣了一下，提了提自己围在腰间的毛巾让开路，“当然。”

“发生了什么事？”当他打算重新进浴室之前还是先问了一句，John已经很熟悉放酒的位置了，他一边给自己倒酒一边说：“有点儿事，不是很严重的事，但……”他喝了一口酒，回头看了一眼还湿淋淋围着浴巾的银发警探，“哦你先去洗澡，等你出来再说！”

可是该死的，谁能忍住好奇心去洗了澡洗了头还要穿上衣服——才能知道发生了什么“不是很严重”的有点儿严重的事？！特别是像苏格兰场警探这一级别的人物，探索精神不就是他们的职业标志吗！

所以Lestrade要John给他也倒了一杯酒，拿了条毛巾擦擦头，穿上浴袍，和军医一起坐到沙发上。

“事情是这样的。”John已经喝了几口酒了，他镇定下来，开始说。

John一开始认为交友网站上的那个人不是Mycroft，而他作为室友只是纯粹欣赏所有能够让Sherlock吃瘪的人物，所以Mycroft加上交友网上那个，一共有了两个人。

而Sherlock却认为那是一个人。这在某种程度上说服了John，而且Mycroft确实怎么看怎么合适，简直就像丈母娘看女婿越看越顺眼那样，John在因为案子的事又见了Mycroft几次后，他就已经基本上确定了这就是Sherlock的“那位”了。

而Sherlock的行动力一直令人惊叹，他之所以出类拔萃的一大理由就是他能立马执行别人可能要拖延几辈子的算盘。

比如，昨天下午他公布的这个。

“毕竟你开的头，所以告诉你一声，我和他约好了见面时间。”

在这次愉快的破（Mycroft给的）案过程后，他们进行了风卷残云一般的晚餐。Sherlock吃得快一些，已经在用餐巾擦嘴角，而John还在给自己的盘子收尾，他嘴里刚塞下一颗小土豆。

“哦。”他嚼着土豆回答。

“虽然他不肯在密码信里透露身份，狡猾的Mycroft，难道还以为可以耍着我玩吗。”Sherlock丢下餐巾在胸口叉起双手。

John呛了一口的土豆泥——此时已经是泥了，喷到了他手臂上。

“John！”Sherlock喊道，用餐巾拍打自己的西装外套，淀粉在黑色布料上拖曳出花纹来。

“抱歉！”John捂着嘴咳嗽，“你说什么！你要和那个对象见面了？！什么时候？！”周围的食客或好奇或埋怨的眼光扫过来，John缩了下脖子用餐巾擦嘴。

Sherlock责怪地瞟他一眼，放弃了擦干净衣服，“昨天，就在你困得不行摔到沙发上去以后。”

“你怎么会想要和他见面的！？他的案子你都不愿意办理，刚才他来拿卷宗的时候你不是都躲起来了吗！这时候又要见面了？”John压低了声音但还是难掩他的激动。

“这是两回事John，我需要确定那个人是Mycroft，其他都不重要。”Sherlock又叉起双臂，他的袖子上还有土豆泥的痕迹。

“好吧，好吧，什么时候？在哪？”

“他一开始不想见面，说是太忙，不过，就在六号，明天，XX街的XX餐厅。”Sherlock露出得意的神色。

“呃……那么……”John舔着嘴唇斟酌着什么。

“你想问能不能同行。”他室友精辟入里地戳穿。

“没错！能吗？！”前军医跃跃欲试。

“如果是Mycroft，他不会介意，所以可以，省了伪装，反正他也会发现。”

“你对他的评价真的很高，你知道吗？”John心满意足地往嘴里塞了最后一颗小土豆。

“你令我感到困惑了，John，Mycroft是我的表兄弟，性别不能影响你看法的话，血缘关系也不能吗？”Sherlock严肃地说，“据我所知，你们普通人对近亲相奸十分排斥。”

周围食客们这回扫过来的责难眼神还掺了恐慌。

“呃……你能不能小声点儿说那个词？反正你们又不能生孩子？”John耸耸肩压低声音，“况且，的确，我一开始是挺震惊的，你知道，但是他看上去很好，而你又很喜欢他——哦别反驳了，你们之间有那个气场，过来人就知道。所以我努力说服了自己，你是我最好的朋友，Sherlock，只要你高兴，又不触犯法律，真的。”John说完这段感人的话，放下刀叉，用餐巾擦擦嘴。

对面的Sherlock一脸见鬼的表情。

“印象深刻，”他干巴巴地说，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”John点头。

“但我，不，喜欢，Mycroft！”Sherlock爆发了，他噌地站起来，把餐巾丢在桌上，“他根本就是个魔王！如果你对他多哪怕半分的了解，John，你就会后悔的。”

说完他气冲冲朝着出口走去，开门的时候还非常有气势地回头丢了一句：“等着瞧！”

我的天啊，John一边掏钱夹付账一边感叹，这戏剧天后的架势，希望Mycroft不会也这样，太戏剧化了对心脏可不好。

等医生走后，餐馆的食客们纷纷猜测那两个人是不是在排演戏剧。

*

——Lestrade听完点点头，“好的，我明白了，交友网站上那个人很有可能就是Mycroft，对吧，但是他们是表兄弟，对吧，说真的我对这个还有点儿排斥，没有你接受度那么好。不过我猜那不是什么问题——正如你说的，他们又不能生孩子，呃，要是他们真的相爱……呃，会吗？Sherlock会爱上一个人类？不管你说的那个Mycroft有多么……特别，但他还是人类吧？你真的觉得他很适合Sherlock吗？我以为那种人根本不存在呢。”

John叹口气：“是的我明白，其实我也只是半开玩笑，你知道，撺掇撺掇试试，不是吗？就是……觉得某两个人有可能，我们就会起个哄‘在一起！’什么的。”

Lestrade赞同：“没错，我们经常这么干。”他和John都没意识到，和Sherlock认识时间长了后，都很自觉地把自己划分到了“普通人”的范畴里，说话的时候都毫无意识地带有指代阵营的词汇：我们，他，那种人。

“所以，你说的不是很严重的问题是什么？”Lestrade抹了一下额头，那儿正滑下来几颗水珠，他头发没有擦得很干。

John关注着他的手指抚过眉毛上方，水迹闪闪发亮，警探是个很有魅力的英俊男人，哪怕现在他衣冠不整头发还在滴水。

“John？”

回过神来的前军医深吸了一口气，塌下肩膀。

“那个人不是Mycroft。”他说，“不是。”

“呃……”Lestrade花了点儿时间去吸收讯息，“不是？”他重复。

“不是。”John摇摇头，眉尖耷拉着。

“那是谁？”Lestrade彻底蒙了，他听了一堆关于Mycroft的事以后，连爱情故事的男女主角都没搞对！？

“不认识，我跟着去看了，他和Sherlock握手，看来是第一次见面，两个人坐在餐厅里聊了一会儿天，接着就出来坐上了出租车，Sherlock给我发了短信说他要去‘办事’，你看。”

John把自己的手机递给Lestrade，警探接过来一看：

不要跟着了，我们要去办事。SH

“他这个‘办事’是什么意思？是我想象的那种‘办事’吗？”警探有点儿尴尬，把手机还回来，“也许，也许，你不是说Mycroft是英国政府吗？好吧我对此保持怀疑，反正我不认识那么高端的上层人物，我是说，如果他那么显赫，也许他是派人来相亲的，你知道，毕竟他身份不一般。”

“是的，我也想到了这一点儿，”John拿到自己的手机后往下翻了翻又递给朋友，“你看。”

Sherlock，那个人是谁？如果是Mycroft派来的你可不能瞒着我！

他是一个军事网站的负责人，爱好研究军情密码，独生子，两只猫，性癖正常，和密码信情况符合。你可以不要提那家伙了吗。SH

你要去办什么事？我可以帮忙。

你帮不上忙，真的，谢谢。SH

呼，Lestrade看完叹口气，看看John，“嗯……这不是……也挺好的？你是不是对Mycroft期望值太高了？”

“或许吧。”John哀怨地看了Lestrade一眼，“Mycroft符合我们那天晚上设置的所有条件Greg！而这个人……长得也就那样，看上去很普通，甚至和我一样高。”

呃……Lestrade心里一咯噔，想法顿时在脑子里转了好几道弯，什么意思？John发现Sherlock的男朋友和他一样高一样普通——虽然在Greg看来John一点儿也挨不上普通的边；或者说，John发现Sherlock感兴趣的对象并不需要多高的条件……John因为那个人不是自己而很失落？

“Greg？”John看到好友半天没回应，“Greg，嘿，你还好吗？”他以为对方和他一样想过头了，就笑了笑安慰他，“不过我想我会调整好的，只要Sherlock觉得没问题就行，对吧，嗯？”

Lestrade苦笑一下，“这的确是没什么，John，很多时候，就是两个完全不同的人才能像拼图一样契合，所以你真的不用想什么配不配得上的好吗，你非常好，你配得上任何人。”说着，他起身，还没等John反应过来，把酒杯放到桌上，“那我去洗澡了？你自便？”

“呃……好？”John愣愣地看着他回答。

于是警探头也不回进了浴室，John兀自坐在沙发上，一头雾水，跟自己配不配得上有什么关系？他刚才是不是听错了什么？到底是自己表达错误还是Greg搞错什么了？

不一会儿浴室传来水声，John小口抿着酒，还在思索好友刚才的话。


	11. Chapter 11

XI

就在John坐在沙发上纳闷的时候，他接到了Sherlock发来的信息：

John，紧急情况，不要告诉别人。从Lestrade家出来左拐，我在自动贩卖机前面等你。SH

John惊讶地眨眨眼，立马起身跟浴室里的警探打了招呼说是医院需要人手，急急忙忙跑了出去。

出了什么事？多大的紧急情况？

他按照Sherlock说的，朝自动贩卖机跑去，路灯下的确有一个人影，虽然就背影来看不像是Sherlock，但他很清楚此人擅长伪装。然而，当John跑近的时候，却本能地感觉到了不对劲，那个人没有转身，而John发觉身后有人，他没来得及做出反应就听到了一声闷响。

迷糊间，他感到自己砸在一个坚硬的东西上，或许是地面，他想。

*

当John在头痛中醒来，他花了好一段时间才意识到自己身处一间室内游泳池，天花板上晃荡着亮蓝色的波纹。John一骨碌爬起来环视四周，身上穿着一件陌生的沉重大衣，他拉开衣襟一看，心口都凉了。

“哟哟睡美人，醒了。”他身后传来娘娘腔的男声，John脑后发毛，他一转身，看到的却是今天和Sherlock相亲的那个人的脸。

什么？

“你是谁？”John质问。

“你知道我，”这个与他差不多高的男人穿着裁剪合身的小西装，头发往后梳得服服帖帖，之前远看还没觉得，近看显得时髦又俊俏，“Jim Moriarty，为你服务。”

搞半天和Sherlock一直在交换密码信的……还真他妈就是Moriarty？！Sherlock曾经短暂地和这个人交手过几次，John深知此人有多难搞——咨询侦探形容他就像蹲守在犯罪网中心的蜘蛛。

“你想干什么？”John厉声问。

“哦，”看起来道貌岸然的犯罪头子悠哉地笑着，“你看起来很惊讶John，你想知道我是不是你朋友的‘网恋对象’，”他双手在脑袋边上做了个双引号，“Hmm……虽然我实在不符合要求，对不对，智商先不说，我和你差不多高，某种程度上算政府部门就职——职业被追捕，哈哈哈哈，真是有趣，我只比Sherlock——哦可爱的Sherlock大三岁[1]，而不是六岁以上；还有，我想想，哦，对了，我们的ID都是 The Genius，我们真有默契不是吗嗯？ ”

John惊讶得说不出话来，然而这时候一句话打断了他：“别听他胡扯John，那个人不是他，那家伙的名字也不是天才的意思相信我他没那么——低调。而且我相信，破解我们的密码信花了不少时间，对不对Jimmy？”

那是Sherlock的声音，而这看来的确是Moriarty。

John循着声音看过去，Sherlock靠着墙，一身狼狈，颧骨和嘴角都破了，嘴唇还有伤口甚至没有凝结，“怎么回事？Sherlock？！”

Sherlock掏出一把枪，John认出那是自己的勃朗宁，直直地指向Moriarty的方向，但同时那也是John的方向。

“晚上好，友谊的典范。”Moriarty笑着。

Sherlock没有理他而是冲着John抱怨：“真不明白你干嘛要一个人跑出来，Lestrade就让你一个人出来了？回头我要好好和他说说这个事。”他看起来咬牙切齿的。

“哦！”Moriarty举手，“如果你想知道那个，我能告诉你，他男朋友当时在洗澡哟。”

“等……等等，有谁解释一下吗，你到底想要干什么？”他转了下身对Moriarty吼道，“我他妈没有男朋友！那不是我男朋友！混蛋！！”

“真的？有趣，哦，真可怜，那个警探，”Moriarty耸耸肩，“你可真是讨人喜欢，不是吗John，瞧，Sherlock本来从我这儿逃走了，就在下午，但是为了你，他又回来了！真高兴又见到你亲爱的Sherly！才两个小时不见我就想你想得把John绑来了呢，你不会怪我吧？”

Sherlock扯扯嘴角做了个鬼脸，就好像是“不介意”，但他牵动了脸上的伤口，又做了个鬼脸。

犯罪头子开心地说：“好了，闲聊完毕，Sherlock亲爱的，把我要的东西给我，我就把你的袖珍室友还给你，瞧，很划算的交易对不对？”

“我不能。”Sherlock回答。

“不能？”

“不能，但你也不能伤害John，我还需要他给我买牛奶念报纸，缺胳膊少腿耳聋失聪的也不行。”

“太可惜了。”Moriarty耸耸肩，“John，小可爱，拉开你的衣服再让他看看，我没想到还会有一天需要向Sherlock Holmes直接展示一个威胁，我还以为言下之意就已经足够了呢。”

John无奈地拉开大衣，就像他自己刚才看的那样，里面挂着炸弹，John参军的时候了解过一些，这个型号这个尺寸能直接炸掉整个游泳馆。

Sherlock瞥了一眼但没有发表评论。

“现在，”Moriarty搓着手，“能否告诉我东西在哪呢？还是你带来了？”

Sherlock的枪口非常稳，“啊啊，”Moriarty又说，“看起来好像很危险的样子。”说着他躲到了John的身后，这让前军医本来想要抓住他好让Sherlock离开的计划泡了汤。

“他在说什么？什么东西？”John对Sherlock问。

“就是我们这几天在办的案。”Sherlock简单回答。

“导弹计划。”John对Moriarty回了下头，“你想要那个？”

“那可是几百万的单子，为什么不要？”躲在他后面的Moriarty半个身体靠在他身上，下巴枕在John的肩膀上，说话的时候下颌骨戳着John的骨头。

John看着Sherlock，咨询侦探扬了一下眉毛，John皱眉，Sherlock偏了一下头，John还是不懂他想要说什么。

“哦上帝啊，好吧，我来说，那个东西现在已经不在我手上了，John可以作证，我们已经上交了。”

听到这么说的Moriarty却笑起来，下巴在John的肩膀上抖动，“哦是吗？交给谁了？”

“你见过他，我猜，两个星期前在221B楼下，那个秃顶的高个子，看起来像个正在节食的老式地主，记得吗？”Sherlock嫌弃地撇嘴。

“哦，你的男朋友，记得。”Moriarty愉快地说。

怎么又是男朋友！？John都要崩溃了，这么多男朋友！？

“Mycroft不是我的男朋友，虽然当时我们装得好像是那样，或许我们应该亲吻一下会更像，我觉得。不过Mycroft认为——哦，看来你认出了这个名字，Jimmy，是的，他是Mycroft，我猜你也没见过他，毕竟他的资料是高度机密。”

Moriarty没有说话，而是慢慢地从John身后踱步出来，他的脸上第一次不见笑容。

“案子一开始就是他给的，”Sherlock继续说，“看上去我们只是在调查谋杀案，但实际上的确是在办政府的案子，没想到吗？看来我们在楼下演的戏真的很成功？”Sherlock翘了一下嘴角。

“演戏？那是演戏？”John回忆，是说被摸了颧骨的那天吗？

“闭嘴！”Moriarty对John竖起一根手指，“你再说一句话，脑袋就会开花。”随着他语音一落，John的额头出现一个红点，而他很快也在Sherlock头上看到了一个。

“那个人，我在视频里看到了……你送他下楼，他抚摸了你的脸，含情脉脉，我绝对不可能看错——那是情人间的眼神——”

“你是在为自己的疏忽找借口吗Jimmy？”Sherlock打断他。

“好。”Moriarty点头。

“很好。”他又说了一遍，“那么我还有什么理由留下你们的小命呢！？嗯！？反正我的五百万已经飞走了！？”他声调越走越高，最后一句咆哮回荡在场馆里。

Sherlock还没来得及回答，Moriarty又转了个圈说道：“我或许有！”

“Mycroft！Mycroft Sigerson是你的爱人，我绝对不可能出错，而现在你在我手里！”Moriarty又快乐起来，“想想看我将得到多少好东西。”

John这下又蒙了，Mycroft Sigerson？他不是叫Mycroft Holmes吗？

“如果那样的话，我宁愿和你玉石俱焚。”Sherlock示意了一下手中的枪，哼了一声，“你认识他，那你一定知道他和我一样，没有心。”Sherlock冷冷地说，“我们不会做这种交易，不会。”

“永远。”


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Moriarty眉毛高高地挑起和Sherlock对视，就好像这是某种谁先转移视线谁就输了的游戏。

他渐渐咧开一个笑容：“哦Sherlock……Sherlock……”他轻轻地念着，“多么有趣啊……多么有趣……”

他的声音轻柔，但令John毛骨悚然，突然他换了一种语气，说起了天气似的：“你知道吗，我已经腻烦赚钱了，早就，那东西要多少有多少，终于有了点儿好玩的东西，可不能轻易就玩坏了，对吧。”

Sherlock偏偏头：“或许你想说，还不想和我一起死在这里。”说完，他脑门上的红点就不见了，取而代之的，出现在Moriarty的领带上。

“下次绑架别人室友的时候，先调查一下对方有没有位高权重的亲戚。”Sherlock说。

Moriarty无所谓地做个鬼脸，耸耸肩，“世事无常嘛，亲爱的，所以我才用上了这个啊。”说着他插在裤口袋里的手伸出来，手中显然是一个爆炸触发器。

他当打火机一样摆弄了一会儿，Sherlock当然不吃惊，John尽责地紧绷着。

“那么我们就下回再见了？”Moriarty耸肩。

“不送。”Sherlock点点头。

“再见咯John小可爱，顺便一提，你那不是男朋友的男朋友很火辣，记得要他别拉上浴帘，好看得清楚一点儿嘛。”

“你他妈……”John那瞬间恨不得扑上去掐死他，“你他妈别把Greg扯进来！！”

脚步声渐渐远去，场馆里终于安静下来。

Sherlock冲过去扯掉John身上的爆炸物在地上滑开，拉着室友一起赶紧离开了这个地方，鬼知道那个手里有引爆器的家伙会不会改变主意。

跑出了大概一个街区，他们才停下来，就在John撑着膝盖喘气的时候，他身边悄无声息地滑来一辆黑车，西装革履的陌生人走下来，为他们打开车门。

“哦该来的还是要来！”Sherlock朝天翻个白眼，一屁股砸进了车里。

*

John毕竟不是一般人，一般人估计这时候脚都是软的，但John还是保持着惊人的镇定，即便现在他处在一所有着奇特氛围的私人会所里，这栋屋子安静得就像一座大型墓穴，连最微小的时钟滴答声音都大得像在开演奏会。

时针咔嚓停留在午夜十二点。

John想要对Sherlock提问，比如这是哪？为什么要来这儿？

但他刚一转头，Sherlock就对他做了一个噤声的手势。他们跟着侍从一路开了几扇门，又关了几扇门，全程小心翼翼轻手轻脚，但经过的房间里明明一个人都没有，John都快要好奇死了。

最后他们进了一间房子，这里格外宽敞，装潢也显得有所不同。

当John看到房间里那个背影就意识到自己应该想到的，这当然是Mycroft才能搞出来的仗势！

Sherlock一点儿也不客气走过去，Mycroft头也不回把一个杯子递给他，Sherlock接过来送到John面前，是一杯白兰地，“喝了它，John。”

前军医道谢，久旱逢甘霖一般咽下一大口，大出一口气感觉活过来了。

“坐。”英国政府对他摆摆手。

John看了一下，发现只有两把一模一样的沙发，还有一把似乎是新搬进来的长得有些格格不入，他很自觉地就着那把坐了下去。Mycroft递给Sherlock另一个酒杯，John见状又捧着自己的杯子喝了一口，喘口气。

所以他没有看到Mycroft把酒杯递给Sherlock后扳着他的下巴审视了一番侦探脸上的伤口，而对方不耐烦地把头撇开了。

他们落座。

“我想，John一定有很多问题想问。”Mycroft笑着，John突然觉得这笑容有那么一丝眼熟，他顿悟，这和刚才游泳馆里Moriarty的笑容很相似，但John对Moriarty的笑容感觉到的是恶心，而现在，他却觉察到一股寒意。

他顿时想起来，在车上的时候，John问咨询侦探这是去哪，Sherlock说：

去见你所知道的最危险的人。

*

第二天，John睡到了中午才起来，他的手机早就在被偷袭的时候不见了，可是下楼后却发现就摆在茶几上，他一开机，短信和来电信息搞得机子要爆炸一样响个不停。

他好容易找到个空隙打开来看，几乎都是Greg发来和打来的：

John这么晚了你不是真的要加班吧？医院说没有找你。

John？你还好吗？你在哪？需要帮忙吗？

（省略数个疑问）

Sherlock的电话打不通！你的也是！怎么回事！

时间不够不能立案你们俩最好别出什么事！！

该死接个电话！！

（省略数个咆哮）

接电话我才能定位！他妈的监控调出来了，和Sherlock相亲那个男的是个通缉犯！名字无数个，这到底是搞什么鬼！！

（省略数个不靠谱分析）

好吧Sherlock终于接电话了，谢天谢地你们没事。

几十条短信，几十个未接来电，John震惊了，还从来没有人这样……这样担心过他和Sherlock，平心而论，也没有人像Greg这样了解他，了解咨询侦探，了解他们的事业性质并能提供帮助。

John心里被这几十条短信和未接来电塞得满满的，他在房间里转了一圈，又转了一圈，不知道自己要干什么好，Sherlock不在，John也没心思去琢磨他在哪，就发了个询问的短信过去，穿着外套跑出去了。

昨天是周六所以Sherlock才会和人相亲，今天周日，警探应该也是休息的，John直接朝着朋友家跑去。

*

Greg Lestrade昨晚也没睡好，或者说压根就没怎么睡，他折腾了半宿又是找监控又是托线人去打探消息的，到了后半夜才打通了Sherlock的电话，咨询侦探也就一句简单的：“事情解决了，没事。”就打发他了，于是我们的好探长半夜噩梦不断，怎么解决的？那个通缉犯连个准确的名字都没有，睡着睡着，他突然一个激灵蹦起来：“Moriarty！”

天啊，那是Moriarty！John说过的！John真的没事吗？Greg实在睡不着，但John的手机还是关机，大概也睡了。他就这么惴惴不安地待到了天亮，警探的责任和警察的公正心——他的头发这么早就银白了不是没有原因，何况他还喜欢操心“朋友”的事。

终于撑到了上午，他去了一趟221B，正好碰上咨询侦探穿好大衣要出门，他脸上还有明显可见的新鲜伤痕。

“John也受伤了吗？昨晚发生了什么？如此安静？我们甚至没有接到警报。”Lestrade问，Sherlock瞟了他一眼，“他没受伤，去问John，楼上。”说着就跳着下楼梯，跑到一半突然在楼梯上喊他。

“George！下回别再让John那么轻易地离开你家了！”

能不能不要像一个小孩子一样？楼梯被蹦达得咯吱作响，Lestrade翻个白眼，“是Greg！Greg！”

楼下传来关门声，警探只好转身上楼，他轻轻地推开门，John睡得正香，有轻微的鼾声。

让他睡吧，没事就好。

*

所以中午John来敲Lestrade家的门，迎接他的是一个满脸怒容的疲倦的警探，看在上帝的份上他才睡了不到三个小时！该死的又是谁来找他！！

“哦，是你。”Lestrade讷讷地敞开门，打了个大哈欠。

John有点儿不好意思，“你没睡好吗？呃……不我是说昨晚你肯定也没睡好，你还是继续睡吧，我晚点儿再来。”

“你去哪？”Lestrade问。

“呃……回221B……吃个饭……嗯……”John意识到他真的没什么地方可去。

“我这还有昨天晚上带回来的中餐外卖，你可以边吃边说，我想知道昨晚到底见鬼的发生了什么，我去泡咖啡。”


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

“等等，你是说，所有人都被Mycroft和Sherlock联合起来耍了？包括Moriarty？！”他们狼吞虎咽着隔夜的外卖还要说话，食物碎屑在空中飞舞但两个糙爷们完全不在意。

“你还记得有段时间Sherlock和Mycroft——哦不那个叫M·T·G的？一起交换密码信？”

“嗯哼。”警探点头，又吃了一口饭。

“Moriarty一直就在暗中偷窥Sherlock，而Sherlock知道这个。Mycroft也知道有人在监视我们，所以他和Sherlock联合在楼下演了一出戏，摸了Sherlock的脸——你知道吗，Sherlock还说他认为他们应该亲吻来使画面更有说服力！！当着我的面说的！！”John讲得天花乱坠，实际上可能他自己都不知道自己讲得是否有条理，反正他就这么一股脑说了。

“狗屎！！”警探没有形象地吼道，“Sherlock Holmes？！和亲吻？！这根本不是一个次元！！”

“千真万确！”John信誓旦旦地举起筷子发誓。

“我的上帝！！”

“一开始那个案子就是找个东西，Mycroft那混账的文件夹里根本没说那东西有多重要，结果我们碰到了谋杀案，就是铁轨上那个，我前几天跟你说过。死了人Sherlock也来劲了，我们破了案子，找回来的东西——我不能告诉你是什么但是你知道，国家机密。”John连口水都来不及吞，因为他对面的Greg就好像在听什么史上最好听的故事那样瞪着眼睛冲着他，“是的是的我知道国家机密，然后呢？”

“然后我们就把那东西还给Mycroft了，Sherlock还装模作样说什么不想看到他！东西还是我去给的！完事后我们在餐厅吃饭，跟你说了，他告诉我要去会见网友！记得吧！”

“对。”

“他要见的不是M·T·G而是破解了密码信的Moriarty——Sherlock想和M·T·G见面但对方拒绝了，破了Mycroft的案子后Sherlock在信里用机密诱惑对方见面，可是那时候我已经去把国家机密还给Mycroft了！但Moriarty并不知道啊所以他冒充M·T·G答应了见面！这就是昨天发生的事，后来你知道了，Sherlock明知道不对但那白痴还是要去赴会，以为他自己能搞定！要不是Mycroft因为案子的事在对我们进行‘涉密后续监控’的话，Sherlock昨天能不能全身而退还是个疑问！”

“等等……等等等等……”Greg连声要他停一下，“让我理清一下思路……Sherlock想和M·T·G见面，M·T·G拒绝了；于是Sherlock用国家机密做诱饵，结果Moriarty假冒M·T·G给Sherlock回了密码信约见；然后Sherlock明知道要约见的人不是M·T·G但还是去了——他怎么知道那不是M·T·G的？他到底知道M·T·G是谁吗？你知道吗？”

John对这几个问题叹了口气：“这就是我搞不懂的地方，我不知道。我也不知道Sherlock是怎么知道最后那条不是M·T·G发的，也许他能认出密码风格什么的？Sherlock认为M·T·G是Mycroft，但是他也没能证实，他们的密码信虽然有那么十几封，但每一封都是密码编写的所以信息非常少。昨晚Sherlock把破译内容给我看的时候我都要崩溃了，他们聊了这么多回就这么几个字！”John揉了揉自己的头发，“我想想，大概是这个顺序……”

S·T·G：报上姓名，工作，要真实。

M·T·G：我宁愿提供线索，你也是。

S·T·G：成交。英国独一无二职业拥有者，要动脑的那种。

M·T·G：不严谨，我也可以如此形容自己。

S·T·G：有趣，据我所知英国不出十个。

M·T·G：印象深刻的高标准，侦探。

S·T·G：不公平，你查了IP。

M·T·G：资源利用而已。

S·T·G：打赌和你职业相关，信息网络。

M·T·G：正确。

S·T·G：出来，六号，十二点，XX街XX餐厅。

M·T·G：很忙，可惜。

S·T·G：我得到了一个罕见的好东西，机密级别？猜猜看。

“——注意这时候我已经把东西还给Mycroft去了！Sherlock这个狡猾的骗子！”

M·T·G：有意思，好的，到时候见。

“最后这个就是Moriarty回复的了，大概就是这样。这种聊天速度要什么时候才能谈到恋爱的部分？”John断断续续重复了他昨晚看到的信息，幸好这两个人聊天用词节省无比，不然十几封信还真记不下来。

“所以……你们明明已经把机密还给Mycroft了，但是Sherlock却说还在自己手里，是因为……”Greg摸了摸自己的下巴，“他怀疑对方是Mycroft，所以想要Mycroft产生疑虑——还给自己的东西是不是真的，是不是有备份？”

“宾果！”John喝了一口茶，他们已经解决掉了中餐，碗筷就这么摊在桌子上没人去管，“我估计，我交还档案的时候他还躲着不见Mycroft就是为了不露馅儿。”

“那么……实际上呢？Sherlock真的把机密交给你了吗？真的回到了Mycroft那了吗？”警探Greg Lestrade说出了自己的质疑，这倒是问倒了John，他没有怀疑过自己的室友，而他现在开始怀疑了。

“还有一个问题，”Lestrade继续说，“M·T·G可能是Mycroft——既然Sherlock这么怀疑，那我们假设Mycroft是M·T·G，那么Moriarty发给Sherlock的盗版密码信Mycroft登录账号就能看到吧？就算Moriarty可以删掉自己伪造的回信记录，但既然你说Mycroft是英国政府……这点儿小把戏应该难不住他？所以，你说后来是Mycroft帮了Sherlock？涉密后续监控？还是他压根就知道约见的事？”

“嗯……”John摇摇头，“我也怀疑，但是你知道，从他们的脸上看不出任何东西，Mycroft说是涉密监控，除此以外，就算怀疑又能怎么办？”John无奈地耸肩，“就连Sherlock都抓不到他的辫子，对了，不知道他今天去哪了。”John掏出手机，Sherlock没有回复他的询问短信。

“我上午去找你的时候他出门了，那时候大概是不到八点，他脸上还挂着彩呢。”Lestrade起身收拾桌上的东西。

“他昨天被打了活该谁让他知道不对劲还去赴约，八点？你上午来了贝克街？哦Greg，你怎么不叫醒我。”John连忙帮他，一起把碗筷送到了厨房，他们经常吃中餐，所以有准备几双筷子，John站在池子边看好友洗碗，他从来也没机会看Sherlock做这种事。

“看你睡很熟昨晚也辛苦了，John，帮我拿来那个碗，放了很久也该洗了。”Lestrade指了指他身后的柜子，John说着“这个？”给他递过去。

John负责给碗筷擦干，等Greg洗好的过程随口聊聊，好友挽起袖子的手臂线条很好看，他可以就这么安静地站着，感受身边探长辐射的温度。

这大概就是家的感觉吧。

“所以，Sherlock接下来打算怎么做？Moriarty还逍遥法外，这是一个麻烦，早点儿解决比较好。”一边洗碗，警探一边还在脑子里过案子。

“呃？”John盯着Greg认真洗碗的侧脸看入了神，探长神色温柔，微笑看向他，让John想起那句“你男朋友很火辣”的评价，以至于一时半会没有反应过来，“哦，”他说，“我也不知道……”John摸摸鼻子，莫名觉得耳根有点儿热。

他脑海里回荡Moriarty关于“男朋友”的发言，有点儿不自在。

“呃，对了，Greg，Moriarty有监视你，不，准确的说是昨晚对付我的时候把你也拖进来了，嗯……”John不知道要怎么说。

而Lestrade一边擦干自己的手一边奇怪地看了他一眼，“你应该庆幸是我，要换成别的平民，那多危险。”

John顿时语塞，他说得对，哈哈，对。John笑着点点头，又摇摇头，虽然事实如此，但John依旧不想让Greg遇上任何危险，他想要保护他，保护一个国家暴力机构的高级探员？这听起来有点儿滑稽，但John也意识到，他们俩在一起让他不知为何有一种安心感，觉得很安全，舒适。

他可是个怀念战场的前军人，他从来不需要这个。

但此时此刻，John对好友微笑，对自己微笑，这种感觉像泡在热水澡里一样让他暖洋洋的，他不想拒绝。

*

John没有继续在Lestrade家待多久，他希望好友能补眠，即便那个时候已经下午三四点了。他拒绝了Greg一起吃晚饭（宵夜）的邀请，独自回了贝克街。

一路上他有些焦躁，而且他不知道这种烦闷的感觉从何而来。

到家已经是六点，221B空着，Sherlock还没有回来，John又看了看手机，没有信息。

他点燃壁炉，肚子似乎还是饱着的，就坐在壁炉前发呆，莫名总想起Greg对他说话的表情、银白的头发、嘴角的细微皱纹、成熟男人的眉眼。

呆愣着的时候，楼下传来停车的声音，John侧耳倾听，是出租车，不一会儿侦探轻快的脚步声传来。

“你终于回来了。”John抬起头。

Sherlock脸上的伤口被处理过了。John一看就知道，顺口问：“你去巴兹了？”想必是Molly帮忙弄的，不然就咨询侦探这种大大咧咧的性格，这点儿小伤他压根不放眼里。

Sherlock没有回答，他站在自己的皮沙发前拍了拍沙发背上不存在的灰尘，顺便扫了John一眼，过一会儿又看过来，盯着John。“怎么？”医生被看得不爽。“Hmm，”Sherlock抬起耷拉的眼皮，“你下午就回来了，没吃晚饭，Lestrade去哪了？”

“他在家，他需要休息，所以我就回来了。”John有点儿不自然地在沙发里动了动。

Sherlock几乎是要笑出来的样子：“有趣，John，他需要休息，嗯哼，不错。”

John本来就烦躁得很，被Sherlock这样满含暗示意味的口气刺激得坐不住，“你吃过饭了？！”

Sherlock扬起眉毛。

“你一个人？不可能，你和谁吃的？”

Sherlock把脸转了过去往自己沙发里一摔，嘀咕：“某个需要控制饮食的胖子。”

这可真是稀奇事，咨询侦探居然按时吃饭！John看了看时钟，已经快八点。“得，我自己去吃！”John说完就走了，Sherlock掏出手机发短信。

干得不错。SH

什么不错？你在说什么？你在家吗？John回去了吗？

Lestrade一串信息发过来，Sherlock咧嘴——警探果然并没有休息。

Sherlock得意地用手机敲打着下巴，这还是他第一次比John先意识到了所谓“感情”上的事，看在上帝的份上，Lestrade对John的意图不就像一张伦敦地铁图一样一目了然吗！

难怪普通人常说当局者迷旁观者清，Sherlock靠进沙发里，完全没意识到这话形容他自己也绰绰有余。


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

John一个人坐在酒吧里，这不是他和Lestrade常来的那家，他一个人百无聊赖地喝着酒看看转播的球赛，无趣得很。他后悔拒绝了和Lestrade一起吃饭的建议，吃完饭再一起喝一杯，商量一下Sherlock的人生大事——哦，他怎么会忘了这一茬！

可是John发现目前的情况他实在插不进手了，M·T·G到底是谁？是不是Mycroft？而Sherlock和Mycroft到底是不是有所谓的罗曼蒂克的可能性——鉴于他们都能在楼下演爱情戏！还把Moriarty那种老狐狸给骗了。

或许，Sherlock这种家伙就适合一个人孤独终老！

但是，Moriarty说他绝对不会看错。

算了吧，Moriarty还说Greg是他男朋友呢，一想起这个，John就又开始没来由地烦闷。

几杯酒下肚，John决定不能只有自己一个人这么烦，他掏出手机，打给谁呢，Sherlock肯定不会接，Greg现在正是讨他烦心的那个，打给谁呢，哦他翻到了一个，办案子的时候来短信催促他的Mycroft的号码正躺在通讯录里。

就打给他！毕竟这事也和他脱不了干系！！

“John。”电话接起来Mycroft一句好脾气而又显出不耐烦的声音传来——在伪装上他比咨询侦探要高端多了。

“哈喽Mycroft，你到底是不是M·T·G？”John开门见山，Mycroft在那边沉默了两秒钟，“通常我的咨询费用不菲，John。”他轻笑。

看来他的地位终于从医生变成了名字，John有些骄傲地想，“哦！？多少钱！？”他哈哈大笑，“首相和女王也要付钱吗？”

“你知道这不是加密线路，对吧John？”

“怎么，不加密的又怎么了？”John捶着桌子喊，酒吧里球赛的声音很吵没人注意他。

“……”Mycroft长出一口气造成一些话筒杂音，“待在那儿别动，一会儿见，医生。”说完就挂掉了，John瞪着手机，发现他又变成医生了。

不知过了多久，他又消灭了几杯酒后有人拍他的肩膀，一个穿西装的人站在他身后，拿走他手里的酒杯扯着他的手肘——John虽然迷糊了，但还是认出了这个人就是昨天半夜送他和Sherlock去俱乐部的司机，顺便一提那个地方叫第欧根尼。

Mycroft在昨天见面的那间房子里等着他，果然只剩两把椅子，John倒进其中一把，Mycroft给他递来一个杯子，John 却发现那是茶，差评！

“家族酗酒史，John，是我的话就会更节制。”Mycroft也捏着一杯茶，他没有入座，而是靠着桌沿。

“你调查了我？”John冷哼道，Mycroft笑了一下，“为了感谢之前在案子上提供的帮助，Watson医生，你有五次免费机会。”他举了举自己的茶杯，优雅地致意。

“哦天啊，Mycroft Holmes——哦等等，Moriarty叫你Sigerson？你怎么会是Sigerson？”John的脸红红的，他提出第一个问题，而Mycroft露出遗憾的表情。

“作为政府部门里的一员，也有很多不方便之处，John，那不过是一个名字，很多名字中的一个。”

“你以前见过Sherlock吗？我是说……当你们还小的时候？”John喝了点儿茶，好像比在酒吧里清醒了一点儿，开始学会循序渐进地提问了。

Mycroft垂着眼帘好像在回忆往事：“当然。”他说，从桌沿离开，慢慢地踱步到了放酒瓶的桌子那儿，“他是个很特别的小孩，任谁也无法轻易忘记。”Mycroft轻轻地说，抬头看了John一眼。

“你知道吗，Sherlock认为他一直活在你的阴影里，你们一个公学，呃，大学他特地去了不同的学校，因为你，我觉得他妈咪应该也在家提过你，当然，只是我觉得，所以，你们这么大年纪了还互相不认识……真是挺奇怪的，不是吗？”John不间断地说着，就好像在自言自语，“你们怎么会错过对方那么长时间？我是说，你们看起来就是一类人，对吧？”

“你问我，John，听起来你应该去问Sherlock，我可没有在公学听过他，大学也和他无关。”Mycroft轻笑，摇摇头。

“可是你小时候见过他？你就……没想过要去多了解一点儿这个表弟什么的？”John穷追不舍。

“我想你误会了，John，Sherlock是很特别，但是，在当时我的眼里，他依旧……不够。他太年轻了。”Mycroft放眼过去，目光深邃遥远。

“哦好吧好吧，但你应该……不讨厌他？我猜？”John舔舔嘴唇。

“呵，”Mycroft笑起来，“不，John，我不讨厌那孩子。”他微微摇晃手中精美的骨瓷茶杯，茶水在杯壁上打着圈，“最后一个问题，John。”

“为什么你不直接告诉他你就是M·T·G？”John靠进沙发里，“他喜欢M·T·G，你们聊了那么多密码信，十几封！我敢肯定你是他这几年来花费时间最多的人。顺便一提，G是什么？Sherlock说不是天才？”

Mycroft喝掉了自己的茶：

“那孩子喜欢的是谜题，胜过一切，John，你很清楚。”

说完，放下茶杯，双手插进裤袋里，他静静看着John。

前军医在沙发里又坐了会，哦了一声，站起来，Mycroft走过去接过他手里的茶杯，“晚安。”他说，微微笑笑就转过身去了。

John手放在门把手上，突然想起什么又回头，“就是，就是最后一个问题，好吗，像你——像你和Sherlock这样的人，会爱上别人吗？真心实意的那种？”

Mycroft背对他，淡淡地说：

“请带上门，Watson医生，谢谢。”

*

第二天一早John下楼，仍然觉得脑壳十分沉重。

“你昨晚去了Mycroft那儿！”Sherlock坐在沙发里，横了他一眼。

“是啊是啊，我背叛了你。”John意兴阑珊地倒进自己沙发，睡了一晚但还是累死了。

Sherlock自顾自手指搭着小尖塔沉思，John怀念这久违的安静。

突然Sherlock的手机响了，“Lestrade。”他说，John立马坐起来前倾着身体等侦探听完电话，“我马上到。”Sherlock跳起来穿上大衣，John也找到自己的外套：“怎么回事？”

“Mycroft和Lestrade在一起。”Sherlock抱怨着，“我就没法摆脱他了！”

“什么？他们俩怎么会在一起的？”John追着Sherlock跑出去，他也不知这种忐忑不安的感觉是怎么回事。

“Mycroft有谋杀嫌疑，John，他的DNA出现在一具死亡五天才被发现的女尸身上，而他承认了自己曾和死者有接触。”

“什……什么！？”John嘴都合不拢了。

“啊哈！”Sherlock开门前咧着嘴露出一个大大的笑容，牙齿在昏暗的门厅里闪闪发亮，“很有趣不是吗John！！圣诞节！！狂欢节！！女王万岁！”他喊着，奔了出去叫出租车。


	15. Chapter 15

XV

没有人比Lestrade警探更郁闷了，那个桥下女尸案件他们本来还觉得自己可以搞定，现在倒是好，不光要找来Sherlock，他还见到了传说中的Mycroft。

尸体的胃里有一张没能被消化干净的纸片，上面残留的号码经过调查那是Mycroft的手机号，而且非常凑巧的就是John不久前还拨打过的那个“没有加密”的线路。

女人指甲缝隙里的DNA也与Mycroft的吻合（显然是连夜插队检测的），Sherlock可完全没打算放过这么好的敲诈资料。

“先不说被胃液放过的电话号码，尸检有斗殴迹象但没有性交迹象——希望你有‘体面’的解释。”Sherlock坐在审讯室里——他可是特批人员肆无忌惮得很。

“再说一遍，Sherlock，是的，我们接触过，但没有直接接触，我不是她的‘客户’，现代社会的接触方式有很多种，”Mycroft翻个白眼，“再说你又对她的职业了解多少？”

默默站在单面镜后看他俩交锋的John偏头小声对Lestrade问：“这个女人是什么职业？Sherlock现在还抓着档案没给我看，这很不寻常。”

“咳……施虐女王……她是个，呃，高端的……性工作者，也许可以这么说，价格很贵，你知道，不是面对平民的，咳咳。”Lestrade断断续续地说，眼睛一直盯着审问桌那边。

“哦……”John伸长脖子看到Sherlock翻阅的档案夹里有几张照片，深色的，上面好像包含了一个裸女。

“我知道得够多了，施虐女王，真的？你们这种所谓上层人士热衷的‘放松’方式？”

“看档案能了解吗，性方面？真实情况可能会吓到你的。”Mycroft翘起嘴角。

“性才不会吓到我！”Sherlock恶狠狠地反驳。

John和Lestrade互相看了一眼，忍住一个窃笑。

“你怎么知道？”Mycroft意味深长地看着他，换了个话题，“Irene Adler，她手中有我需要的东西，没错，我在‘追’她，但显然有人捷足先登了。”Mycroft说，“如果她死于我的原因……”

“一定会比这干净。”Sherlock合上档案接口。

Mycroft没说话，但他的表情很愉快。

就在这一来一往间，门外传来人声，警察带着几个西装革履的人过来，像是律师或者秘书，带头的警探和Lestrade耳语了几句，后者让开路。

Mycroft还坐着，那些人对他点头示意，就等在门口。

“你没有多少时间，Sherlock，”这么说着，Mycroft慢悠悠地站起来，走到Sherlock坐着的那边，咨询侦探抬着头看他，“别让我失望。”

John和Lestrade站在门口的角度看不到他们的脸，只知道Mycroft正在低头和侦探低声说话，过了一会儿这个象征英国政府的男人一只手按在Sherlock的肩膀上压了压，直到他松开，咨询侦探还盯着刚才被碰触的地方没动。

Mycroft款款走到门口，和John还有警探点点头算打了个招呼就离开了，好像他不是来接受审讯而只是来吃个晚饭。

John一点儿也不吃惊，而Lestrade在他耳边说：“现在我相信他是英国政府了。”

*

“Mycroft和你说了什么？”

等Sherlock站起来终于把档案给John看的时候，John问道（他翻到了那几张照片，哇哦），Sherlock看了Lestrade一眼：“尸体有很大可能不是Irene Adler，她胃里会有Mycroft的号码是因为想要拖住他，在找她的不止一边，那个女人惹麻烦的本事令人钦佩。”说着，Sherlock竖起他那象征性的大衣领子，大步流星离开了苏格兰场。

“有什么线索记得通知我！”Lestrade在他身后喊道。

*

两天后，仅仅是两天后，John下了早班回到221B，却看到起居室咨询侦探的墨绿皮沙发里坐着一个裸女，非常好看、艳丽的，裸女。

Irene Adler。

而Sherlock坐在她对面John常坐的沙发里。

“呃……我是不是打断了什么？我道歉。”John讷讷地说。

“John，这是Irene Adler，这是John，我的博客写手。”Sherlock回头扫了一眼站在门口的前军医，“别傻站在那，John，想要自在点儿？把我的大衣拿过来就行，就在你身边，门后，是的。”Sherlock翻了个白眼。

John把大衣递给Sherlock，美艳的女王毫不在意裸露自己的酮体，她站起来让咨询侦探为她披上。

呼，John暗暗地松口气，坐在书桌边的椅子上，“怎么回事？”他问。

“我处在危险之中。”Irene Adler开口说，她的声音比一般女人的要低沉一些，性感得振聋发聩——抱歉John用了错误的形容词。

“很多人都在找我，你知道，”她对Sherlock眨眼，“我听说过你，聪明的大侦探，久仰大名。”

Sherlock对此纹丝不动，John咳嗽了两声：“那么，你来这里是想委托案件？”

Irene Adler看了他一眼，“是的，”她站起来坐到Sherlock的沙发扶手上——Sherlock放在扶手上的胳膊来不及收回去，女人半边身子压在他身上揽着他的肩膀送上一部手机，“帮我解个密，至于报酬……”她对John眨眨眼睛。前军医虽然不至于有所动摇，但依旧想到了前几天看到的档案夹里那几张照片和一些……颇为诱人的描述。

好吧，这是个太有魅力的女人，John盯着Sherlock想看看对方是否会有所表示。

“I am ……locked。”咨询侦探把手机界面给John展示了一下。

“顺便，这部手机没有网络。”她躲开Sherlock和John的视线给手机解开密码，对Sherlock明送秋波，“我找过很多密码专家，全都无法破解，而这样的东西我有得是。”她得意地说。

“这就是为什么你疲于奔命。”Sherlock的手被她夹在身后——Irene Adler显然就是那个意思，但Sherlock把手从女人和靠背的缝隙里抽回来，低下头去看手机。

旁观的John都不知道要为这不解风情的无动于衷给什么评价好。

Sherlock只用了几秒钟就解开了加密文档——这种程度的密码根本就不是为他设计的。

于是几分钟后，Mycroft收到了一条针对客机的短信，他皱着眉头闭上眼睛。

而远在贝克街的Sherlock收到了脸颊上的一个爱慕的吻。

*

狂风暴雨在伦敦的上空堆积，John站在窗口看了看外面，有点儿诧异这个时节还会有这么大的风，看样子会下很大的雨。


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Irene Adler得到Sherlock的解密后没有停留多久，不过她在这期间一直在对Sherlock放电，连Hudson太太都在悄悄问John“那个女人”和Sherlock是什么关系——鉴于侦探的手机短信铃声变成了诱人遐思的一声呻吟。

Sherlock对所有示好都无动于衷，他对于接吻仿佛有洁癖症般的回避，每次都微微撇开头让她亲在脸上；而美女的投怀送抱也仿若扑进他怀里的只是一只小猫，不轻不重地放到一边去。

John忍不住想，难道……Sherlock真的是弯的？毕竟他扪心自问如果一个这样的女子对自己献殷勤，恐怕早就……咳咳，他想到这儿，眼前莫名出现了Lestrade的脸。上帝啊，他还有一点儿负罪感——轻易就被一个特别性感的女人勾走了魂真是太不应该了！

John简直要崩溃，他才没有对好友产生什么不合时宜的念头呢！

好在，Irene Adler傍晚终于像一只旗开得胜的孔雀一般走了。John酸溜溜地想，那个女人看起来真的很喜欢Sherlock这个型号，她搂着咨询侦探的脖子在他嘴唇上留下一个口红印，“随时可以找我取你的报酬，亲爱的，你有我的号码。”她单眼一眨，风情万种。

让John不敢相信的是，这一回Sherlock并没有拒绝她的亲热，反而还微微拥着她。

不过这不是他最吃惊的部分，让他无法理解的是，在Irene Adler离开之后。

她前脚刚走，Sherlock就出了一趟门，回来以后就不对劲了，他上紧了发条一般夜不归宿了整整一个星期，回来的时候John和他打了个照面，Sherlock瘦了，满身的风霜尘土气息，看来是在外面奔波了一个星期，而且他看上去焦虑又憔悴。

John大吃了一惊，希望能够搞清楚Sherlock为什么变成这样，但是咨询侦探却对朋友的好意不理不睬，直接进了房间甩上了门。

*

“发生了什么事？Sherlock？你知道你现在安静得有点儿诡异了吗？”

John在出门上班前第三次敲打他室友的门，一如既往里面什么声音也没有，John不死心地继续拍打门板，一个什么东西砸在了门上，反弹回去掉在地板上滚了几圈，John判断那是Sherlock的数字魔方。

“好吧，你不想见我，再一次，明白了。”John自言自语，转身走了几步又退回来，“记得吃东西！你会饿死的Sherlock！这年头不流行饿死了你懂？”

门里没有反应，John只能摇摇头带着满肚子疑问去上班，Sherlock到底怎么了？他那天傍晚出门发生了什么？

这件事可能只有一个人知道，就是那晚把他接走的小黑车的主人。

John在上班休息时，终于下定决心要拨打那个号码。

“您好，您拨的号码是空号，请核对后再拨。”

什么？John检查了一下自己的通讯录，明明白白写着是Mycroft，连他们之前短信的记录都还在呢，怎么就空号了？

可不管他拨几次，都是一模一样的女声和男声各重复一遍。

John把手机丢到办公桌上，摁着下巴思索了几分钟，得出一个结论，Mycroft在切断联系，如果Mycroft切断了和John的联系，那么说不定也切断了和Sherlock的联系。

这似乎可以解释那混蛋最近的表现？

这么想着，John激活电脑，输入那个交友网站的地址，点击登录，如果他没猜错，Sherlock不会修改密码，因为咨询侦探仿若Narcissus[1]在世一样自负，根本就不在意密码这种东西，反正他和M·T·G的通信都是密码信，料想John就算登录看到了也破译不了。

John抱着这种推测，果然轻易打开了S·T·G的页面，接着John点开了Sherlock的私信箱。

几分钟后，John拿起自己的手机给Lestrade打电话，但转入了语音留言，看来警探正在忙公事，John犹豫了一下，还是说：“嘿Greg……我想……我想和你聊聊，你有空吗？下班后去你家？回个信。”

*

Lestrade最近忙翻了天，至少他暂时没时间和John一起喝酒了。无名女尸案牵扯到了Mycroft这样的高层，警局上面当然会有很大压力，哪怕这并不来自于Mycroft本人，层层堆积下来，最后都压在最底层的警员们身上。他们分析数据，排查人员，走街串巷找线人，在审讯室里磨嘴皮，熬夜写报告等等。咖啡豆消耗速度是平时的五倍以上，整个部门都忙得晕头转向。

作为部门的小领导之一，Lestrade当然是身先士卒，几乎把床安在了办公室里。

此时他在结束了今天的加班后终于发现了语音信箱里有一封留言，一看是John，连忙点开来回信。

John的回复也很快就来了：“在你家门口等你。”

Lestrade打了个出租就朝着公寓直奔而去。

John很少用这种口气说话，他在的士上琢磨，是出了什么事吗？是John出了事？还Sherlock？说起来有一阵子没看到那家伙了。

还是说……

Lestrade心里打鼓，毕竟有点儿小秘密的人，风吹草动就担心自己小心翼翼守护的宝藏会被发现，或者已经被发现了？疑神疑鬼好似护蛋的老母鸡。

Lestrade就有个一直瞒着John的秘密（虽然这个所谓的隐藏秘密连Sherlock那么迟钝的人都察觉了），Lestrade还没有做好准备让一切真相大白，他的手掌在银白的短发上抹来抹去，心想，他还没有做好准备，但如果现实逼来，他也不会逃避。

*

所以，当他坐在自己家里的沙发上，看着茶几上的笔记本电脑，时间仿佛回放到了几个月前，他和John一起坐在酒吧的吧台边上，也是这台电脑，大家凑在一起构思Sherlock未来伴侣的模样。

John坐在一边，他们俩看上去……说不上谁更糟糕。

Lestrade忙了将近两个星期，而John，他一边要应付心里对这位银发友人的各种奇怪的思绪，还有一个室友神经兮兮行为诡异了两个星期。

“Sherlock他……”警探迟疑地开口。

“我差不多两个星期没看到他人了，他在家，顺便一说，但安静得可怕，你知道，没有案子，没有尼古丁，我开始担心他是不是关在房子里捡起了可卡因。”John抹了一把脸，“然后我就看到了这个。”他抬起下巴示意了一下电脑。

上面显示的是S·T·B的信箱页面，整版都是写给一个人的，收件人无一例外是M·T·G。

随便粗略数一下，至少三十封以上。

“你看了吗？”Lestrade滑动触摸板，往下一拉界面——更正，这信箱里超过了五十封。

“还没有，”John耸耸肩，“需要吗？你看看时间，两个星期前他们的通信频率，再看看这两个星期，全部都是送出的信件，Mycroft……M·T·G这两周根本没有回过信！全是Sherlock在发信——”

John这么说着手指在下巴那定住，“说真的，我……我真的很吃惊，Greg，我完全没有想到……”

“他陷进去那么深？”Lestrade轻轻补充。

“震惊，你不觉得吗？虽然我知道Sherlock喜欢Mycroft，他一说起这个表兄，除了幼稚的人身攻击以外，几乎没有过任何贬低的言论，我是说，智商上，你知道那有多不容易……我知道他很喜欢他，但是……像这样——”

John摊开手示意这台电脑，“给心上人写信？你不觉得……”

“太有人情味了。”Greg又接了他的话。

“对。对，没错。”John叹口气，“对一个混蛋我还可以讽刺他的所爱非人，但……这样的Sherlock，我真的不知道该怎么办了，Greg，怎么……我是说，怎么才能尽到一个朋友的责任？帮他？我想帮他，但……”

“等等，John，别着急。”Lestrade把手放上John的膝盖，因为他发现前军医似乎有点儿歇斯底里——这很奇怪，John从来不这样，他总是那么安之若素，不管是碰到了Sherlock这样的怪胎还是被Moriarty那样的神经病绑架，John都没有失去过冷静。

Lestrade手掌的热度透过布料，让John停下来。

他之前在无意识地抖腿。

“他也许只是，在抱怨，你知道，也许不是爱上了谁，John，也许我们应该看看里面写了什么。”Lestrade压住心底的苦涩，以一个朋友最温柔的口吻说道。

John看了他一眼，又看了一眼。

“好吧，反正我猜Sherlock也没什么资格嚷嚷隐私权。”他嘀咕。

Lestrade抿嘴笑笑，“从哪一封开始？”他滑动页面，“从游泳池那晚以后？”

“嗯，好，就那个。”John指给他看，他们已经知道了以前这两个人聊什么，一堆的密码里只包含一句话，而他们现在点开的这一封也不外如是。

他们又点开一封，这是M·T·G的回信，依旧是密码。

于是他们一封一封地点开，顺着时间顺序，很快就点到了只有Sherlock发信而再也没收到回信的时间段了，那正好是两个星期前。

Sherlock的去信依旧是密码，但简短了很多。

又一封，不长的密码。

没有回信，所以一封接着一封，两个人继续点开每一封，他们看不懂，也没打算看懂，因为密码信的长度已经大大缩短了，并且甚至加上了显而易见的感叹号作为结尾，他们甚至能够想象到那是一句关于“为什么不回信”的咆哮。

直到……他们点开倒数第二封。

英文，全大写，简洁易懂。

你在生我的气，所以你不回信。这就是确凿证据，我知道是你了。

Lestrade念出来。

“所以……”他们对视一眼，“那的确是Mycroft，Mycroft的确在生气，我觉得和那个施虐女王有关，他删了和我联系的号码。两周前的傍晚就是他接走了Sherlock，那家伙回来以后就这样了——全都可以对上。”

“所以……”Lestrade再次重复，“我们还要看最后一封吗？”

“当然。”John下定决心般回答。

他们打开了最后一封，依旧是S·T·B发给M·T·G，全大写，没有标点符号，明晃晃大喇喇地就这么摆在页面上：

I HATE THE EVIDENCE JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE MY

沙发上的两个人静止了，哦天啊。


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

“我觉得这……说明了一切？”

过了好一阵，John有些变调的声音传来。

Lestrade回过神：“噢……我猜是的？”

“Sherlock Holmes在恳求一个人的垂青？”John说道。

“呃……大概？”Lestrade回答。

接着他看到自己的好友放空了一会儿，然后咧开一个如释重负的笑容：“噢上帝！Sherlock居然真的爱上了一个人！！”

Lestrade开始困惑了，John这到底是真高兴还是已经伤心得自暴自弃了？

“Sherlock那家伙真的爱上了谁，而且那个人还是男的，还是他表兄。”John带着笑意描述道，看着Greg，“这不是很神奇吗？”

“我……”Lestrade觉得他的脑容量今晚真的有点儿过载。

而John已经开始研究这封信了：“他这话是没说完吗？My……?我的什么？”

“我觉得……”Greg终于被激活了警探功能，“我觉得那是Mycroft的名字简称？”

“哦！”John恍然大悟，“所以这句话是‘我憎恨这个证据给我一个机会Mycroft’，我的天啊！”

Lestrade还是没忍住，问道：“你还好吗，John？”

John回头，对他说：“怎么了？我当然很好，不好的是Sherlock，他被甩了，还请求对方原谅，哈哈哈，你能想象吗？”

苏格兰警探看着自己的好友——或者说，他名义上的好友但实际上暗自倾慕的人。说真的，谁能不喜欢John呢，他善良又幽默，勇敢坚强，忠贞聪明，Lestrade可以把所有赞美的词汇堆到他身上都不为过，他是就连Sherlock都挑不出毛病的室友和助手，真的，谁能不喜欢他呢？

而一件事，不是你不去点破就不存在，如果John爱着Sherlock，那么至少Lestrade希望自己能得到一个确切的答复；如果John真的无可救药地爱着Sherlock，那么，Greg心想，他会做一个完美的朋友。

“John，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

John本来还在琢磨着那封信的“机会”，听到这句话，转过头来，惊讶地看着他。

“什么？”他皱了皱鼻子，他圆圆的鼻头真可爱。

“我很抱歉，Sherlock爱上了别人。”Lestrade说。

John好像没有接收到信号，他眨了眨他那大得过分的眼睛，那双忠诚的、温柔的、而必要的时候又无比坚毅的眼睛。

“你说什么？”John在Greg试图再说一次之前开口。

“我……”Greg正想要解释，而John又再一次打断了他，“等等，Greg，你是不是误会了什么？”

“为了避免我们说的不是一件事，我先说，”John在沙发上侧过身来，正对着Greg Lestrade。

“Greg，我很确定，十分、万分、非常肯定，自己没有爱上Sherlock Holmes，而且不是因为他是男人，我觉得我大概可以喜欢上男人，本来我以为我不能，但现在我觉得我能了，但那个人……是别人，不是Sherlock，相信我。”

一股脑地说完，John眨眨眼睛：“该你了，你说的是什么？”

而Greg呆滞在那里，脑海全是好几个问题在打转：John没有爱上Sherlock！John可以接受男人！John有一个心仪的对象叫“别人”！！

*

而此时，贝克街221B。

Sherlock接到了一个电话，他本来并不打算接任何电话，没有来电显示名字，一个陌生的号码。

但他想到了什么，按下接听。

对面并没有故弄玄虚，“Sherlock。”当那油滑低沉的声音传来，Sherlock几乎是从脊背一直麻到头顶。

“Mycroft。”他闷闷地回答。

“你要求一个机会，我给你，”英国政府说，“我们找到了那个女人。你有一分钟。”咔嚓，电话就挂了。

Sherlock从床上——他赖了一个星期的乱七八糟的床单上跳起来，从衣柜里扯出他常备几件的衬衣和小西装，飞速地着装完毕，拎起大衣一溜小跑下了楼，打开221B的大门，一辆熟悉的黑车正停在面前。

司机看到他，打开了车门。

Sherlock关上门，放慢脚步，一边走一边套上风衣，竖起衣领，不紧不慢地闪进了车内。

*

回到John和Lestrade所在的公寓，他们面对着面，Greg有些惊讶有些狂喜有些……期待，“哦，好吧，”他说，“我不介意……呃，你可以喜欢男人，实际上，我当然不会介意，呃……那么好的，”他忍住了胸中的咆哮，那个人是谁？那你爱上的人是谁？转而说，“那我们继续看这封信？”

John依然看着他，即使Greg努力想把自己的视线转到笔记本电脑上去。

“说点儿什么，Greg……”John低声说，“傻子都能看出来你现在有话想说。”

Lestrade语塞，使劲眨了几下眼睛，低下头，手撑在膝盖上，捂着脸用力揉了一把。

“哦上帝啊，John，”他在自己手中呻吟，“我……”他实在不知道要怎么开口，破坏他们的朋友关系是Greg最不想看到的事。

可他无法放弃现在这个摆在面前的机会。

“你……让你觉得男人也可以的那个人，是谁？”他撑着额头，转过一半脸看着John，只有这样，他才能保证自己的面部表情在“掌控”之中。

John咬紧了牙齿，吞咽了一下，似乎想要逃避他的视线，这让Greg很吃惊，John只有在包庇Sherlock的时候这么做过，因为他知道自己在做不合法的事，他心虚。

但他总是那么义无反顾，心虚，但一点儿也不愧疚。

然而John现在表现得有些尴尬和惭愧，Greg心想，那是谁，才让他有这样可耻的表情？

“你。”

John，勇敢的John，渴望重新回到战场的前陆军上尉，犹豫了一小会儿后坚定而直白地回答。


	18. 尾声

一个突如其来的雨天，John淋着雨回来，他要赶紧换一身衣服，Greg还等着他呢。走近了，才发现楼下站着的那个举着伞的高个子是Mycroft。

“Mycroft，好久不见。”John有一段时间没看到他了，算一下，从苏格兰场那天起。

“John。”英国政府看到他，笑了一下。

John为这称呼提高了警惕，经验告诉他，当某人不用姓氏而用名字的时候，就是他用得上你的时候了。

“哦不用，我还没什么事需要你。”对面打着伞的男人又笑了一下，John肚子里嘀咕，到底有什么能瞒住他们的吗？

“只是把这个带上去就好，他不给我开门，那孩子。”Mycroft无奈地蹙眉，递过来一个透明塑料袋，John一眼就看到了里面Irene Adler的手机。

“一切还好吗？”John接过来，翻着塑料袋看了看，Mycroft的手插进裤袋，耸了耸眉毛：“Sherlock没有告诉你？不过我想，你已经知道了大概原委，不是吗？虽然你们总是习惯对真相视而不见，但你和那位警探加起来，总能猜对一点儿的。”

“我能视其为夸奖吗？”John板起脸，用被冒犯的声音挖苦道。

那个人笑起来，“抱歉，John，祝你和你的男朋友晚餐愉快。”说着，雨中开来一辆车，Mycroft收起伞坐了进去。

John目送他离开，才拿出钥匙开锁进门，Sherlock为什么不给他表兄开门？毕竟对方都“亲自驾临”了，而且，这台手机又是怎么回事，事情还没完吗？

*

“已经完了，”咨询侦探扫他一眼，接过了手机，“这只是个纪念品，空的。”他抛起又接住，往抽屉里一丢。

“你们俩还没和好？”John已经洗了澡换好了衣服，他擦干头发的动作有点儿急躁，Greg在等着呢。

“和好？”Sherlock翻了个白眼，就好像那是什么天大的笑话。

“毕竟，你已经破解了Irene Adler的手机密码，对吧，你之前闯的祸也已经弥补了，他肯定原谅你了，你又闹什么别扭？”John循循善诱，只希望这俩熊孩子能消停一会儿；有仗就你们自己去打好不好，知不知道你们一吵架总会殃及池鱼啊？！

“快出去！John！你很碍眼！约个会而已！你和Lestrade三天两头约会不意味着我就得和你们一样三天两头见他！我讨厌看到他那张胖脸！”Sherlock叫着，翻个身把自己埋进沙发里。

“他一点儿也不胖，”John抓错了重点而不自知，“为什么你总是要说他胖。”他终于擦好了，把毛巾甩在皮沙发上，急急忙忙照着壁炉上面的镜子抹了点儿发胶。

“因为他就是个死胖子。”Sherlock在沙发里嘀咕。

好多好多年前，在一间乡下别墅的热闹院子里，一个高挑的鹰钩鼻小孩坐在花园里人迹罕至的地方翻阅手中的高等物理，身前传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他抬头，一个瞪着大眼睛的黑发卷毛小胖墩卡在篱笆里盯着他。

“这是谁家的小胖子？”


	19. 番外一 生日

上

走来走去，走来走去。John都快烦死了，咨询侦探在这间不大的起居室里走来走去快一个上午啦，到底在干嘛，还不能问，一开口，那个人就走得更快了。

最后，到了午餐时间，John如释重负起身穿外套，他妈的终于可以合理离开公寓了，虽然不合理离开也没什么，但好医生怕万一Sherlock在他离开后又有事，再被叫回来那可得不偿失。

结果Sherlock也跟来披上大衣绕好围巾。

“你去哪？”John奇怪地问。

“你不是要去见Lestrade吗。”Sherlock反而率先下楼了。

Fuck！John在他背后做了个口型，他还指望今天和探长的约会能悄无声息地进行呢！这是他们确立关系一周年纪念日！

好吧，纯爷们不在乎什么纪念日，John只是，用对前女友们都没有的热情张罗了一下今天的行程而已，而且为了不让Sherlock搅局，他可小心翼翼了，还忍着坐在公寓里看室友转圈转了一上午！这到底是为了什么！结果还不是被知道了！

John气愤难平，只能跟在高个朋友身后出了门，对方连出租都已经招来了，还顺便报上了地址，我操——John差点儿又骂出来，这家伙还真打算毫不客气地直接奔Greg家去。

“你找Greg要干嘛？”John叉起手，他的男朋友，他有权过问！

结果Sherlock完全入定，两眼茫然地望着窗外，一点儿反应都没有。

John翻个世界末日那么大的白眼，恨不得一巴掌抽死他。

等到了警探家楼下，咨询侦探又突然灵魂归窍，一个激灵就跳下了车，直接往楼上去了，John这么出色的士兵都没能抓住他，计程车费用你他妈倒是留下一半啊！？

气呼呼的John追上楼，Sherlock早就已经把门铃按得震天响，John赶过去，正好听到他男友叫着John的名字打开门，结果却看到一个Holmes。

“你来干嘛？”Greg发出了和John一样的疑问。

“哈喽Greg。”John跑过来，还在生气，但警探一看到他，困惑的脸瞬间变得舒缓愉快，“哦John。”银发的探长笑起来，John就不记得自己在气什么了。

他们微笑着，本来似乎还打算来个贴面礼啥的，结果咨询侦探愣是跟草原上蹦出来的石头桩子一样生硬地从他们中间插过，“哦看在上帝份上别黏糊了。”

就好像现在遭罪的人是他一样！！

站在门口的两个人有些尴尬，还有些讪讪的，他们对视了一眼，又都很无奈，John又记起来自己还很气愤来着，不过Greg了然地拉了一下他的手肘，“进来吧，先进来。”在John进来后手掌还在他背后滑动了几下，John又被安抚了。

Sherlock的眼睛那是一般的眼睛吗，他当然没有漏掉这一幕，半闭眼帘哼了一声。

John轻车熟路地脱掉外套挂好，帮Greg倒茶，期间轻声耳语了几句，不知道在因为什么发笑，Sherlock一直冷着脸，直到Greg端茶出来放到他的茶几前，“好了，Sherlock，你到底来干嘛的？”

咨询侦探撇着嘴，他已经脱掉了大衣和围巾，穿着日常的小西装坐在沙发里翘着二郎腿，倒是显得蛮端庄。

这个人精端起茶杯喝了一口，咂咂嘴，又沉默了，导致另外两个人开始不耐烦，主要是John不耐烦，医生也算是咨询侦探的亲友团成员，探长还只能算朋友兼同事，这个差距还是有点儿明显的。

“你还说不说了，不说滚！”John率先开口。

Sherlock睨他一眼，悠悠道：“反正烤箱的时间没设定，你们的午餐还早着呢。”

Lestrade愣住，冲到了厨房里，John跟过去一看，好吧，中午应该吃的烤鸭还跟放进去的时候一样，好警探把材料放进去，却忘了烤。

哈哈哈，John大笑，家务事的新手嘛，完全可以理解。他拍着把头无力埋在手里的男朋友的肩膀，拍着拍着就变成了抚摸，探长抬起头来，懊恼地哭丧着脸，John这才意识到对方也记得这是一周年纪念日呢，他看到厨房垃圾桶里一堆的作废食材，还有已经准备在烤箱旁边的红酒杯，红酒大概已经开瓶了，就在他来之前。

“哦Greg。”John亲昵地说，吻上恋人的嘴唇，警探伸手把他揽紧了一些，加深了这个吻。

“你们的厨房是发生了杀人案吗？谋杀再自杀？”大大咧咧的喊叫传来，两个人停下，都无奈地喘口气，又浅啄了一下才分开，他们细语几句，浅笑着，John拿着红酒和两支酒杯回到起居室。

“好吧好吧，你当电灯泡也算是经验丰富了哈？”John坐到单人沙发上，一边倒酒一边时不时探头往厨房里看。

“你们很匹配。”

Sherlock没头没脑地这么来了一句。

John以外科医生的素养控制住了手抖，把酒瓶放在桌面上。

“这是哪……好吧，我猜猜，肯定跟Mycroft有关。”John眯起眼睛，终于找到了一个突破点，睇着Sherlock就像胜利者睥睨失败者一样洋洋得意，“不要不承认，肯定是他！”

探长看来是搞定了烤箱，他拿着两盘甜点走来：“本来应该是餐后的……什么？谁？‘他’是谁？”

“Mycroft，”John开心地解释，“Sherlock正要和我们说说。”

“哦。”探长明白了，他们俩相视一笑，探长拿着一个杯糕靠着John的沙发扶手，一边吃一边望着侦探。

John晃着手里的红酒杯也好整以暇对着室友。

Sherlock这时才有点儿不自在似的在沙发里挪动了一下，就好像他突然长出了脸皮，知道什么叫不好意思了。

“我是咨询侦探，我的专业是犯罪、刑侦、基于事实的推测……”

“我们都知道你是干嘛的，说正题。”John不客气地打断他。

Sherlock怒目而视，但医生不为所动，说生气，他才生气呢，今天这么大个电灯泡。

“我需要一些意见，反正你们俩也就那点儿用处，”咨询侦探语速飞快，“这不是我的专业范围。”

“哪个不是你的专业范围？”John追问，“Mycroft？还是恋爱？还是Mycroft和恋爱？”前军医调侃，坐在他扶手上的警探咳了咳，好像是笑的时候被蛋糕呛住了。

Sherlock此时看他们俩的眼神可算是怨毒。

“好吧，你说完。”John忍住笑，清了清嗓子，Greg的手放到他肩膀上搭着，他抬头看了一眼，Greg的嘴边有吃蛋糕沾上的碎屑，脸颊还鼓动着，特别可爱。

John回头，看到Sherlock正盯着他看。

“怎么？”John问。

“我在吸收经验。”Sherlock说，眼珠子在John和Lestrade之间晃动，“我知道怎么办了，你们继续，不用介意我。”说完，端着茶杯就这么靠进了沙发，一副要在这儿窝出个洞的态势。

“什么？！”对面两个人大喘气，“难道你要赖着不走了！”他们激动起来，“那可不行！”意见一致。

“怎么不行，我又不会干涉你们的——亲密举动，我只是观察，我甚至不需要吃你们的东西，你们自己吃就好。”说完他扫了一眼桌子上仅有的两支红酒杯。

John就是特意没多拿一支来，他可一点儿也不愧疚，本来就是没有你的份！

“不行，你必须走。”毫无回旋余地，John很少能这么对Sherlock下决心。

Sherlock也不怕他，两个人楚河汉界的空气里顿时闪过火花。

“等一下，你们，Sherlock你说你想吸收经验，是说……”警探扶头，站起来，“你是不是不知道怎么和Mycroft相处？所以你想要通过观察我们来学习？”

Sherlock抬眼瞪他，半晌才从嘴缝里咕哝出一句：“理解力可嘉。”

唉呀，John和他男朋友对视，哭笑不得，“你能学到什么啊！拜托！我们俩又不是你们俩！你们俩甚至都不是这个世界上的人！”

没想到这句话居然戳到了Sherlock的痛处一般，咨询侦探又是嫌弃又是恼火又是……惭愧？他垮着脸，“本来就不是，但这个，这个把我拖到了和你们一样的境地！荒谬！可笑！愚蠢！”

在座其中一个是警局数一数二的聪明人还有一个是上过战场的医学博士，两个非凡的头脑，这段话，硬是让他们呆了半晌，才明白了Sherlock的意思，接着他们爆发出一阵大笑，差点儿滚到地毯上去那种。

“不好笑！”

沙发上的咨询侦探如果是长毛的哺乳动物，此刻应该跟静电过量一样炸毛了。

*

“嗯……你们可以，去看个展览什么的……”John摸着下巴提议。

“驳回。”Sherlock甚至都懒得说理由，翻个白眼透露他觉得这个主意蠢透了，想想也是，不管什么展览，就Holmes兄弟那种信息接收速度，估计进展半分钟不到就吸收干净了，那可达不到“约会”的目的。

“音乐会？”探长提议。

Sherlock抬了一下眉毛，John跟进：“好主意，你们应该都喜欢音乐，挑一个场次去试试？”

可咨询侦探表现出的兴趣就维持了两秒钟，“散场后你们可以去吃点儿东西，喝点儿酒，然后……”医生做了个手势，和探长对视了一眼，满脸的“你知道会发生什么”的了然，两人忍着笑互相点点头，看向John的室友。

Sherlock盯着他们，黑着脸。

安静。

“哦，”Lestrade讷然，“他们已经去过了。”他低头对男友说。

John看看Sherlock，又抬头看看坐在自己扶手上的恋人，“好吧，发生了什么？”“谁邀请的谁？”

“他讨厌那个大提琴手。”Sherlock闷声回答，如此简短，但John和Lestrade却依旧脑补出了剩下的情节——他们俩一起去听了交响乐——或者是大提琴独奏，多半是Sherlock邀请的否则脸也不会这么黑了，然后Mycroft不喜欢，于是两个人大概是不欢而散。

他们俩对视一眼，对各自的脑补都心里有数——他们的推理能力越来越好了大概。

“好吧，”John叹口气，“你们上一次的约会不太顺利，明白了，所以你感到了挫折——为什么你就……不去直接找他呢？嗯？弥补一下？我猜如果他对你有同样的心情——我猜他有，拜托，你们俩大概是这个物种最后剩下的两只个体了，还要对不上眼的话！你们就只能灭绝了，嗯。”John完全不负责任地说了一通，两只雄性要怎么繁衍才能避免灭绝这种问题他挥挥手略掉。

咨询侦探捧着茶杯，不自觉地摆出了工作表情，“为什么不去找他？好。”

他放下杯子，整整自己的衣领坐直坐好了，就好像对面是前来咨询的顾客一样一脸专业：“首先，是你们擅自在相亲网站上发布了我的资料和照片，把我拖进了你们愚蠢荒谬的小计划里；第二，虽然死胖子也很闲，但，”Sherlock清清喉咙，“但，他大抵就是英国政府，所以虽然比不上我还是比你们要稍微忙那么一点儿；第三，也是最重要的一点，我没有像John你掉进Lestrade的陷阱那样掉进一段关系，我们是自由的，证据就是我们从来不关心对方每天的菜单也不会交换垃圾短信浪费电话费事实上我的生活和以前没有任何区别——”

“听起来满可悲的……”Lestrade打断他，“你是在苦恼没有理由去见他？”说完他看了看John，后者耸耸肩。

Sherlock皱着眉头停顿了一会儿，“——没有任何区别——除了我知道他是M·T·G以外。”他说完，靠进沙发里似乎在生闷气。

“说起来，M·T·G到底是什么意思？Mycroft The Government？应该是政府的意思？是吧？”John又打岔。

咨询侦探瞟他一眼，懒得搭话，又想什么去了。

“应该是，我觉得是，S·T·G应该是Sherlock The Genius，反正他觉得自己是天才。”警探消灭了小蛋糕，舔舔手指。

“好了，Sherlock，如果你是在烦恼没有借口见到他，我有个好主意，”John拍了拍手，“你的生日！每年一月的生日！邀请他就好，他会来的！”John喊道。

“哦生日！”Lestrade附和道，掏出手机看日历，“哪一天？”

“不，”Sherlock横了他们一眼，“我不过生日，从来。”

“但现在你有了男朋友！那么你就需要过生日了。”John精辟地指出。

“他不会来的，据我所知他和我一样对你们所谓的‘纪念日’依赖毫无好感。”Sherlock执拗地回答。

“不，他会来的，”Lestrade晃晃手机，“我有他的号码——偶尔他会询问我有关案子的事，他很关心你，Sherlock，我刚才邀请他来参加我们给Sherlock准备的秘密生日派对，他答应了。”

John惊异地看着自己的男朋友，“Greg！你真是个天才！”他喊道，拉着警探下来亲了一口，“瞧！这能成！”

“不用客气。”Lestrade被John表扬得脸红通通的，得意又羞涩地对侦探说。

Sherlock整个愣在了沙发里，就好像老式电脑运算过载死机了卡住了一动不动。

中

随着平淡无奇的圣诞节和新年过去，这还是第一次Sherlock大张旗鼓过生日——用John的话来说就是自从有了男朋友，乏味的单身生活就焕然一新了！

咨询侦探当然对此嗤之以鼻，但他却又不得不承认，以往绝对不会感兴趣的生日派对如今隐隐变得有了那么一丝值得期待，好吧，不止一丝，两丝，或许。

好吧好吧好吧，Sherlock简直快好奇死了好吗！Mycroft会来！！

那个比他大七岁的，据他所知永远三件套雨伞不离身，聪明得连Sherlock Holmes都甘拜下风（撕烂他的嘴也不会承认的），永远挺拔高傲的英国政府也会来参加这个派对！这给一个没有丝毫悬念肯定一定注定将无比悲惨——和一堆白痴挤在一间房子里——将会十分吵闹毫无建树的夜晚，变得有了那么一微米悬念，有了……好吧很多的悬念。

Mycroft会以什么身份出场？他会带来什么样的礼物？

距离他上一次“莅临”贝克街已经过去了二十二天，Sherlock不无恼火地想，这是自从他们“重逢”后，相距最长的一次时间没有“官方”碰面——他可是很擅长跟踪人的。

等等！这与他向John和Lestrade小情侣取经没有任何关系！当然！

不知道Mycroft打的什么算盘，Sherlock沉思，十二天还成，二十二天？那个有监控强迫症的家伙不可能很忙。

Sherlock当时有一个不错的案子，办完后就开始着手调查Mycroft的动向。出人意料的是英国政府还算深居简出，经常去的地方也就那么几个，除了政府部门大楼和唐宁街以外，如果没有工作就会到第欧根尼坐到下午茶时间。

以冷漠哲学家命名的俱乐部只限会员使用，Sherlock打扮成了一位七老八十的绅士，坚称自己是这儿的会员，趁着服务人员拿着他（偷来）的名片去询问主事的时候在整个屋子里转了一圈。这只不过是一个适合冥想的地方而已，服务周到死气沉沉，好吧除了那股子上流社会臭味难以忍受以外，倒也无可指摘。

Mycroft常去吃下午茶的Ritz没有预订可进不去，Sherlock不得不费一番功夫搞一枚服务生的铭牌才得以发现Mycroft居然在司康饼上涂两层果酱！这个死胖子！

后来有一天他尾随Mycroft去了摄政公园散步——距离贝克街那么近但这位Holmes就是给绕过去了。Sherlock在他身后气得牙痒痒。

还有一天他们一前一后走进汉普斯特剧院看了场现代政治戏，他毫无愧疚之心地在剧院门口偷走了别人口袋里的票，进去坐在Mycroft后面。台上查理一世的模样让Sherlock眯起眼睛[1]，每当这位注定要上断头台的国王上前陈词，Sherlock都会忍不住看向Mycroft，新时代与旧世界的衰替，王权与民主的法庭之争，原本以为会很无趣。

散场后Mycroft居然还在夜风中走了一小段，Sherlock不紧不慢地跟着，他也不知道为什么，不过在他意识到自己的所做所为毫无意义后，立马就招的士回家了。

总之，后来这样类似的活动又做了两次后，他停止了这项没有含义的“尾随行动”。而现在，他们已经失去“正面”联系二十二天了（盯着Mycroft的后脑勺可不算正面联系）。

年长Holmes的政府地位目前只有John和Lestrade两个平民知道，他不会乐意让太多人知道这个机密。但根据John的秘密策划（那个笨蛋还以为真的有多秘密），生日当天晚上会来的人除了Hudson太太还有巴兹的Molly，没关系，都不是聪明得能看透伪装的人选。

Mycroft会假装自己是谁呢，他当然会说自己是一个政府小职员，但，他会说自己是谁？比如John，他是Sherlock的同事兼室友甚至朋友；而Lestrade和Molly是同事；至于Hudson太太，房东和管家（不是你的管家哦）。

理论上来说，Mycroft是他的表哥，但天知道他有多少表哥，父亲又不止一个姐弟，随处可见的姓氏一样不能说明什么。

Mycroft不会也不可能认为自己是Sherlock的……男朋友？对吧。他们没有男朋友，他们才不是那种无聊透顶的关系。

直到生日当天。

*

聚会一般都是晚上，但客人们不约而同早到了，在起居室里叽叽喳喳聊着天气和走来走去，Sherlock躲在他的卧室里诅咒外面的人都被不堪其扰的地板吃掉；而外面的人们呢，则悄悄地商量把礼物藏起来，“至少要给他一个有Sherlock Holmes风格的生日会。”

一群多么善良的（碌碌无为的）、高尚的（愚蠢的）、宽容的（健忘的）人（金鱼）们啊。

站在门厅口的Mycroft安静地想。

苏格兰场的警探不负众望第一个注意到他，“哦，你好，Holmes先生。”Lestrade过去和他握了握手，John对他做了个请进的手势，休闲西装也要三件套的绅士才跨步走进门框。

“Mycroft Holmes。”他对Molly点点头，握住小鹿般一惊一乍的巴兹法医伸出的手，“哦！你好！”这位可爱的女孩瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，他们象征性的握手还没能持续一秒，咨询侦探从Hooper小姐身后挤过来，摊平手掌：“哦得了吧省下这些官话套话废话，我的礼物呢Mycroft？”

他表哥耸眉，耷拉着眼皮看他，“你就是略过了词典里所有关于礼貌的部分对吗？”

“因为那很浪费时间。我生日我最大，礼物。”手又抬高了点儿，就差没戳到Mycroft鼻子上。

其他的客人都以惊异的目光看着他俩，等待着。

于是，只见Mycroft五指覆上Sherlock的手掌，翻过来另一只手盖住他的手背，“耐心，Sherlock，惟有懂得忍耐的人才有所得。”说完还顺势在Sherlock的手背上轻快地亲了一下，撇下包括咨询侦探在内所有呆住的人，朝门内走了两步，“下午好Hudson太太，茶，不加糖，谢谢。”

老太太木讷地答应了走进厨房。

“哦！”Molly突然打破了客厅里的寂静，其他人都看着她，姑娘脸红红的，“Holmes！天呐！你们已经结婚了？！”

“哦看在上帝份上。”Sherlock翻个白眼，绕过人群（对他来说两人就成群了）走回自己的单人沙发摔进去，而Mycroft则自然而然在他对面落座。

“不是吗？你们都是Holmes而且刚才他……我以为……”Molly左看右看寻找支援，John对她作了个口型，Molly愣愣地看着他，John只得说：“亲戚。”

“哦！抱歉！”她脸红红的，“他亲了你的手……我还以为……”姑娘捂着自己的脸。

“没关系，亲爱的，你也没说错。”端着茶的管家太太出来，她见过好几次Mycroft了，故而比较有发言权，英国政府也只能对她假笑——又不能威胁她也不能讽刺她甚至——上一次Mycroft来做客的时候因为下雨，就把湿了的雨伞放在门口，Hudson太太上来看到了，就擅自把伞给拿起来念叨着应该放在楼下的伞架里否则对她的地板不好，Mycroft几乎是冲过去把伞给抢回来，把Hudson太太吓了一跳。道歉，当然。

Sherlock也对她假笑，不过那是因为老太太会因此拍一下他，“早点儿办婚礼，调皮鬼。”

“没有什么婚礼！Hudson太太，”咨询侦探喊道，“尤其是我连像样的生日礼物都没收到！”

John正要开口。

“我知道你把一支笔藏在冰箱里，就在肝脏的罐子后面，Lestrade一盒尼古丁贴藏在鞋盒里，Molly的整套解剖刀就挂在门后的衣架上，我的大衣下面，Hudson太太给我准备了礼物吗？准备了？真的不是减免房租？我还指望这个呢，好吧你的鸭子或者天鹅已经在烤箱里了。”

一口气说完，其他人全都一脸失望，这个死小孩一点儿惊喜也不给人留。

“这是我生日，没有惊喜。”Sherlock读心术一样倨傲地决定。

所以，现在只有一个人，一个人的礼物不知去向，Sherlock目光炯炯地盯着他对面的——暂且是表兄，“所以，Mycroft？如果要出门我希望趁早，我还想回来吃烧鹅，蛋糕就算了。”

“虽然我有心理准备，但没想到这家伙能这么扫兴。”Lestrade嘀咕着和John一起在沙发里坐下，“是啊，Mycroft你的礼物？是什么？”前军医说着好奇地探过身子上下打量英国政府，好像就能看出他把东西藏在哪儿似的。

Mycroft Holmes端着自己的茶杯深吸一口气，喝了一口，还咂咂嘴，把杯子搁在沙发扶手上捏着，对Sherlock眨眨眼睛。

“停下，John，”Sherlock盯着Mycroft的眼睛目不斜视回答，“这是个游戏，寻宝游戏，东西当然不在他身上不然一点儿意思都没有了，线索一。”

“如果我需要出门寻找，他是不会来这儿的，我出去找答案他单独留下和一群金鱼在一起？他会疯掉的，东西就在房子里，线索二。”Sherlock志得意满地说，John翻了个大大的白眼。其他人都反应良好，大概是都习惯被鄙视了。

“如果东西在房子里……你是上次来的时候就计划好了！还说什么顺便路过！阴谋家！”咨询侦探换了只脚翘二郎腿，狠狠地瞪着对面。

“打扰一下，我可不认为这是阴谋，这多甜蜜？嗯？”围观群众之一John插嘴。

Sherlock的眼神飒然扫来，看来不这么觉得。

“我也觉得这很……贴心，你想，提前给你准备礼物，这不是很好吗？”Lestrade支持男友，Molly也正打算说点儿什么，Sherlock竖起了一根食指，“二十三天，”他说，“二十三天前，他上次来的时候。”

呃。

其他人都停住了。

有个人在你家把个东西藏了快一个月……好吧，这是有点儿诡异了哈。

“但……至少有人记得你的生日呢，对吧。”警探耸肩。

“就是，这多难得，”John咬字，“绝无仅有。”

“二十三天前又怎么了？”Molly无辜地打岔。

看来人家姑娘不觉得诡异呢。

而且，大家都好像忘了Mycroft还坐在壁炉前，悠哉地啜饮着茶，一声不吭。

见状咨询侦探手指搭起小尖塔开始沉思。

Mycroft的礼物会藏在哪里呢，大家都开始琢磨。

“啊！烧鹅！”Hudson太太突然喊道，急忙忙走到一半又停下来，“我需要个帮手，对我的腰椎来说那只烧鹅太重了！”John的起身速度没有Lestrade快，而警探的位置又不如Molly近，而就当Molly放下茶杯要跟随管家太太下去的时候，Mycroft居然站起来了还顺手就脱下了外套，露出里面的小马甲和蓝灰色衬衫，“我非常荣幸能帮你的忙，亲爱的好太太。”

哦，其他人都愣住了，持续地愣住，老太太瞪大眼睛，继而呵呵笑着，“你真是太好了亲爱的。”说着，他们俩就下楼去了留下一屋子震惊的人们。

说起来，Mycroft出场之后，就一直在让大家合不拢嘴呢。

等下楼的脚步声消失，Sherlock突然跳起来拍拍手，“好。”

“什么？”大家异口同声回答。

“找东西！二十三天前下午两点二十七分，下雨，他把湿淋淋的雨伞拿到了楼上——这原本就不正常！我怎么会忽略了这个！”

下

大概十五分钟后，一行人已经把221B翻了个底朝天；地毯被掀开看过壁炉里的灰尘都被清扫干净，Sherlock的床垫被搬开又铺好，床上用品都变整齐了，每一个画框都被取下来摘开玻璃查看，沙发垫芯都未能幸免——幸好John及时发现了Sherlock用小刀划开垫子的企图。冰箱里不适合晚餐前观看的物品都由Molly清查了一遍，她甚至还打开了肝脏的罐子，在Sherlock的怒吼下：“你破坏了菌群的生长环境！！”

总之，所有能被找到的地方都找过啦，大家之前藏起来的礼物也在这一过程中全都被发现了，都在Sherlock说的那些地方。

但Mycroft的礼物究竟在哪？

就在大家全都愁眉不展苦思冥想的时候，Mycroft已经同Hudson太太把今天的晚饭带了上来，当老太太站在起居室门口，看到焕然一新的内室……

“这儿发生了什么？”Hudson太太端着一个漂亮的大蛋糕，淡淡的美妙香味引得所有人都凑过来，堵住了后面的Mycroft进门的路。

“Hudson太太！你还做了蛋糕！”大家纷纷赞叹这个蛋糕多么诱人，只有Sherlock不满地瞪她，嘴撅得能挂伞。

老妇人得意地半转身差点儿撞上烧鹅，“这个蛋糕好吃极了！我敢保证！但你们把房间怎么了？穿越？时空错乱？这儿还是221B吗？”

“恐怕是的，Hudson太太。”英国政府瞥都没瞥室内半眼，假笑着回答比他矮很多的老太太。

“但……”里面的人把她迎进来，解释只是打扫了一下卫生，为了能配得上丰盛的晚餐。至少这个理由很快被接受啦。

大家唱了几句生日歌——在Sherlock的恐吓中停止，Molly在他的死亡瞪视下放弃点燃蜡烛——反正他绝对不会吹灭它们，没人跟他计较，跳过这一环也一样，蛋糕太精美，而烧鹅太香了，一时间大伙热热闹闹地安排桌椅，摆放碗碟，沏茶，其乐融融就像一个温馨的大家庭。

“Mycroft！你的——”Sherlock可不看什么氛围，兀自追着Mycroft找麻烦，被忍无可忍的John一把摁下，塞了一把刀子到他手里：“来吧Sherlock，你生日，切蛋糕，等不及了。”大家都盯着他面前的巧克力蛋糕，即便长相比不上那些一流蛋糕店里糕点师的专业作品，透露着Hudson太太这样的家常手工艺人的朴素美感，但那依旧是一个生日蛋糕，散发着迷人的奶油巧克力香味。

“我宁愿把刀子戳在更有价值的东西比如尸——”Sherlock翻个白眼试图起身，然而又被摁了下去，“别淘气了，快点儿。”

这大概是大伙吃得最意义丰富的蛋糕了，Sherlock被胁迫一般拧着脸，将每块切下来的蛋糕甩在各自的碟子上，大家忍着内心的窃笑，忍不住思索这到底是谁的生日，因为生日快乐的好像唯独不是生日那个？

大家在吃下第一口蛋糕的时候都陶醉地呻吟出声，就连Mycroft见到自己那盘格外巨大的蛋糕时都笑了，当然他知道Sherlock是为了讽刺，但，没有什么比在生日那天吃蛋糕更名正言顺的了不是吗。

况且这个蛋糕真的很美味！虽然大家已经吃完了那只仿佛黄金淬火一般油光发亮、热腾腾香喷喷的烧鹅，肚子里都饱饱的，但还是争先恐后地把整个蛋糕瓜分了个干净。唯独Mycroft的那块格外大，他没能吃完。

Sherlock更生气了。

*

“那个蛋糕太好吃了！我敢说那是我吃过的最棒的！天哪！我只在杂志介绍上听说过这样天堂般的口感！烧鹅也美味极了，Hudson太太！我真不知道Sherlock做了什么好事才遇到你这样的管……房东！”

“Sherlock偏心给Mycroft切了最大块是不是Sherlock？”

“胡说！”

“大到Mycroft都没能吃完！”

“那是他在伪装节食和礼仪你们这些睁眼瞎。”

“但是Sherlock没有吃蛋糕，你吃了吗？”

“谁会吃那种东西除了好吃的胖子？”

“喂Sherlock！”

在座的人有的装作没听到有的摸摸自己的肚子。

酒足饭饱之后，大家坐在暖烘烘的壁炉前，喝着茶闲聊，时不时迸出的嬉笑怒骂让这儿像是迟到的圣诞节，Sherlock气鼓鼓地缩在自己的沙发里，活脱脱一个赌气不高兴的孩子。

“哦老天，Mycroft，看在上帝的份上，告诉他你的礼物在哪！”John无奈地叹气，其实这是所有人都感兴趣的事，大家忍不住坐直了身子，期待地望着那俩兄弟的方向——Sherlock坐在自己的皮沙发中，而Mycroft坐在长沙发的末端，他把红沙发的位置让给了Hudson太太，老太太正缩在靠背里舒舒服服地捧着自己的茶杯。

一直翘着二郎腿坐在位置里一言不发的英国政府抬眼环视了房间，“我以为，”过了好一会儿他才开口，“你们已经享用过了。”

大伙你看看我，我看看你。

“你是说……”

“难道……”

“蛋糕？”

所有人七嘴八舌起来。

“我们以为那是Hudson太太准备的？！”“难道不是吗？”“不是吧！Mycroft你会做蛋糕！？”

大家七嘴八舌咋咋呼呼地喊着，只有Sherlock紧紧地闭着嘴一言不发，眼帘低垂不知道在想什么。

“哦那是我做的，当然，但是食谱是这位绅士提供的——是不是Mycroft？我肯定这是不外传的厨师秘方，我还得签一个保密协议才能看呢。哦Mycroft他可贴心了，他买的材料都是最好的！”Hudson太太终于找到了能说话的机会似的从靠背里坐起来，兴致勃勃地说起半个多月前拿雨伞下楼的时候发现了伞柄里的食谱，说Mycroft装得那么像，似乎真的担心有人会碰坏他的宝贝伞似的！还有Mycroft又是怎么保证他能把Sherlock引诱出221B——即使没有案子，保证会让咨询侦探在外面待足够久以方便老太太钻研这份得之不易的食谱；虽然到了临近生日的时候Sherlock不吃那套了，但Hudson太太也已经搞定了蛋糕的制作方法，她甚至准备了一只烧鹅来掩盖蛋糕的香味，毕竟烧烤蛋白质的味道之浓烈才能盖住这只美妙蛋糕的甜香。

Hudson太太一边口若悬河，一边对Sherlock抛去“哦你这个小可爱终于碰到了靠谱人家”的眼神，把Sherlock恶心得不轻，但他从头至尾都没有说任何话来打断老太太添油加醋的讲述，Mycroft也没有。

“哇哦……”

大家听完之后，集体沉默了一会儿；他们互相使着眼色，Sherlock看不懂的那种，于是所有人突然都不约而同地站起来，“很晚了，我们就先回去了，生日快乐Sherlock，晚安！”

大伙急匆匆地——在两个Holmes眼皮底下伪装不急是没有用的，一溜烟都走了；Sherlock困惑地看着起居室突然空了下来，就连Hudson太太都在大伙的拉扯中下楼去了。

“他们是什么毛病？”咨询侦探皱眉嘀咕。

Mycroft微微一笑，站起来，“那么，我也是时候离开了。”他整整自己的外套，对还坐着没动的Sherlock点点头。

“现在？”

独一无二的咨询侦探望着他。

他看回去。

Sherlock才意识到自己脱口而出了什么单词，紧闭了嘴。

“或者？”Mycroft停下了自己迈向门口的长腿，Sherlock四处看了看，看到了Mycroft没能吃完的半块蛋糕——他的确给对方切了很大一块，所以剩下的这块仍然非常可观。

“蛋糕，”这个双音节的单词就像滑过天空的流星一样出现又消失在他唇间，迅速，但清晰，不容忽视，“你没吃完。”Sherlock说。

Mycroft停顿了一会儿，慢慢地回身，走到自己放蛋糕的桌子前，拿起碟子，他的小叉子撞响瓷盘清脆地叮当了几声，他带着蛋糕来到了Sherlock身边，又走了过去，坐到了他对面的红沙发里。

捏起叉子，Mycroft划开了柔软得不可思议的蛋糕一角，叉起来，张开薄薄的嘴唇送进去，抿着唇又让叉子滑出来。

Sherlock盯着他，目不转睛地追踪他每一个动作，甚至每一次呼吸导致的躯体轻微晃动，鼻翼浅浅地张阖，壁炉的火光勾勒出睫毛的眨动轨迹，口腔内含吮蛋糕的动作带来的脸颊凹陷，吞咽时喉头上下滑动……

“我能？”Sherlock突兀地问。

Mycroft扬起了眉毛，叉子拨下一小块蛋糕叉起来。Sherlock站起来拉了拉西装下摆，一个跨步就泯灭了他们之间短短的距离，他弯下腰撑在沙发扶手上，感到额际的头发几乎碰到了Mycroft的鼻梁，他张嘴含住了叉子上的蛋糕，脖子后仰的时候拿叉子的那只手跟着他移动了几寸。

蛋糕几乎是入口即化，像是固体的黑巧克力淡奶油一样甜而不腻，浓稠温顺地融化在唇齿间，就像这个角度下看到的Mycroft的眸色，溶在一团火光里分不出是蓝还是绿。

当他咽下，另外一小块蛋糕被送到了他嘴边，Sherlock眼睛也不眨地抿进嘴里，他从Mycroft的眼中看到了自己，这让他有点儿不爽，但又让他有点儿得意。

他咽下这一口，第三块小蛋糕已经备在他嘴边，“你不要了？”他问，张嘴含住。

Mycroft的眼睛暗了暗，不知道为什么，Sherlock察觉自己的心率飞涨。

“我视为邀请了。”Mycroft轻笑，Sherlock眨眨眼，叉子从嘴里抽出去了，一双唇覆上来。

*

这不是Sherlock第一次接吻，为了案件需要，他实践过好几次，但那些早就被他删掉了，肮脏又恶心的不必要接触他向来是能避免就避免。不过这一次，他想想。

他要想的太多了，Mycroft的唇纹，舌头的触感，嗜好的角度，喷在他脸上的呼吸湿度，吮吸的节奏，捏住他后脖颈的手指温度，还有这一切的力道，不属于自己的舌头滑过口腔会造成的颤栗……多巴胺……

太多了，太多太多，Sherlock没有意识到自己索求了多少，等他回神来，是Mycroft试图分开他们的嘴唇而他不乐意。他们呼吸不畅，Sherlock不知道何时起坐在对方的腿上，对方翘起的膝盖卡在他的股缝间说不上舒适，但……契合，而他的手放在Mycroft的脖子旁边下颌骨左右，拇指亲昵地抚着男人的皮肤，柔软、温暖，说不出的合适，而他们堪堪分隔的嘴唇间气息潮湿，呼吸火热，简直不能更对。

“我很荣幸，你喜欢你的生日礼物。”

最后，充当他坐垫的英国政府对他微笑，温热的手指从他脑后松开，Sherlock正要不满，指尖来到他的下巴摩挲，“生日快乐，love。”

Sherlock愣了一下，继而不忿地吻没了这个人还可能说出口的糟糕的不知羞耻的甜言蜜语，毕竟，不管什么时候吻你的男朋友都天经地义。


	20. 番外二 真正的相亲

这年头，除了自己生日和圣诞聚餐找不到机会开溜，还有一个是比前两个更加找不到借口托辞来逃避的日子。

那就是长辈的生日。

对于Sherlock来说，他能逃过父亲的，能逃过女王陛下的，但唯独难以逃过自己母亲的。毕竟那位老夫人会以砍掉所有资金来源作威胁，而目的却只是希望能在自己生日这天看到小儿子那不省心的脸。你说，只要是胸腔里还有颗活心的人类，怎么会忍心拒绝老太太呢？

Sherlock就会。

Sherlock就能。

往年他可不管什么信用卡，没钱了他就去睡大街，去和流浪汉乞丐毒虫们挤一挤，有时候还能顺便捡到一两个警察们不屑一顾的悬案。

今年他也是这么打算的，反正他只要一躲，谁也找不着，等老太太“回心转意”了，甚至开始放话要苏格兰场找人了，他再神不知鬼不觉地滚出来，担心的母亲自然也顾不上训斥他，两全其美。

然而，他应当想到的是，今年可与以往不一样，哪怕是他已经做好了预案，特地跑去了爱尔兰。

*

Sherlock气呼呼地蜷在黑色Jaguar[1]的后座，车子正平稳地行驶在通往乡下庄园的路上，他身边还坐着一位低着头翻阅手中文件的男士，这个人浏览速度很快，以至于你甚至都察觉不到他眼珠的动作，就已经翻了一页。

对此咨询侦探不服气地哼了一声。

躲到国外都被拎回来了！也许下一次要到另外一个大洲去才行。

这时看文件的人似乎完成了作业，在腿上把文件夹码齐，递给了前座副驾驶的女人——Sherlock知道那是他的助理，所以也就是John说过面试他的那位“漂亮的女士”。

“好了，你要生闷气到什么时候？嗯？你知道我没法拒绝你妈咪，而且我认为你的确要停止这种让母亲担忧的行为Sherlock，你也不小了。”

“你以为你是谁？保姆？”咨询侦探横他一眼，把视线转向窗外。

“保姆”先生叹口气，不再说话。

接下来的半小时车程中都保持了可贵的沉默。

*

躲在洗手间的Sherlock正在用座机给John打电话：“听着，你和你无所事事的警探男朋友现在有一个紧急任务，去找一个连环杀人案出来，或者无头碎尸案也行，再不济也得是个密室杀人！实在找不到就去杀一个！我告诉你怎么做！”

“Sherlock？哦是你，我接到Mycroft助理的通知了，她说你们会在乡下住上三天两夜，不用担心我和Greg，我们会照顾自己的！”电话那边的John用一种过于欢快的语气回答他。

“John！”Sherlock如果是普通人，大概就能明白这种语气通常代表你的室友很开心有三天两夜不用见到你，“整整三天！被困在这里！你还是我朋友吗？嗯？你和Lestrade的婚礼还需要我当伴郎吗？嗯？”

“你真甜蜜，”John忍俊不禁，在电话那头深呼吸，“唉，非常不幸的是恐怕是的，你依旧是伴郎第一人选，但Anthea，你知道她对吧？棕色长发很漂亮的那个？Mycroft的助理？”

“她不叫Anthea！”Sherlock咆哮。

“我猜也是，但她是这么说的……哦她说，希望这三天两夜不要有任何来自伦敦的打扰，是你陪伴你亲爱妈咪的宝贵日子，我怎么能拒绝？还有……”

噔噔。洗手间的门被敲响，“有人？”一个有口音的男声。

Sherlock暴怒地吼道：“当然没人因为蟑螂会锁门！”

外面的人疑惑地嘀咕了两句就走了。Sherlock判断这个人是Mycroft的妈妈带来的法国厨师。

是的，Carmen姑妈也来了——Sherlock还是喜欢这样叫她，即使现在他能把任何一种口音和语言学得惟妙惟肖。

看来常说人类幼年时得到的习惯会影响一生不是戏言。

而且姑妈喜欢Sherlock这么叫她，“以后我们能常见面了真是太好了Sherly亲爱的！这是不是很棒Mike？你以前一直想要有能跟得上你思路的玩伴！”姑妈拉着两表兄弟的手亲热地喊道，“看看你们！一样高大英俊！哦看到你们这样亲密地走进家门我心都化了！是不是Maggie？你的Sherlock长成了一个多么标致的男人！”

两位夫人简直乐得合不拢嘴，要知道，这可是多少年来Sherlock第一次按时回家，他妈咪拥抱了他以后还在Mycroft的脸上亲了一口作为感谢。

Sherlock一直都注意留一个眼角关注Mycroft，那家伙的脸庞全无破绽，完全是一个见到亲人而感到高兴的男人。

虚伪得他全身的鸡皮疙瘩都要挨个跳楼自杀了！

Sherlock做了个鬼脸，看到Mycroft对他眨了眨眼睛。

接下来的两天家里都是人，见不完的客人，Sherlock在两个推测中摇摆：他母亲是一直人面广还是因为儿子回来了才把认识的人都叫来见一见。他忍着不发飙忍着不把有历史的人那些难以启齿的小秘密曝之于众——这意味着每个人，这意味着他都快忍吐了。

但是显然，Sherlock没有想到他还将遭遇什么。

在所有的庆祝活动都完成之后，只剩下了家里人的聚餐，Sherlock给了他妈咪从始至今第一个也是唯一一个充满感激的吻，终于要结束了感谢每个宗教的神。

主妇们正在吃着晚餐聊着天，Sherlock在切他的小牛排，几天下来他好容易有点儿胃口。

“说起来，Catherine那姑娘是不是越长越漂亮了Maggie？上次见到她，还是个十岁的小姑娘。”

Sherlock嚼着他的肉，并没有听大人在说什么。

但是Mycroft把餐巾放在了桌上，“我有一个电话需要打……”他正说着，只见名字其实Camille叫但Sherlock非要叫她Carmen姑妈的妈咪盯着他，Mycroft把餐巾又拿了回去，“待会打也可以。”他说。

“Catherine？是的，我还记得她小时候，可瞧瞧她现在！她真是个讨人喜欢的孩子，听说正在剑桥修文学博士，我猜她的世界一定非常精彩！”

“的确，的确！我这几年来一直有一块心病，Maggie，你不知道，你的Sherlock这么迷人，他一定有不少姑娘。”

“噢Mother！”Mycroft用手指捏额头了，但Sherlock还搞不清楚状况。

“我没听说Sherlock有姑娘，他一直……你有吗亲爱的？”Holmes夫人看上去很好奇。

“没。那纯粹是浪费时间。”Sherlock鼓着一边脸颊的菜，奇怪的是也不会让人觉得他缺乏礼仪。

“但Sherlock还年轻。”姑妈爱怜地瞅着他，后又狠狠地瞪了自己儿子一眼，“Mike的年纪可不小了。”

“不要那样叫我Mother！”Mycroft叹气。

Sherlock还满享受他这个样子的。

“如果你心疼你妈咪，就给Catherine打电话。”姑妈下了通牒。

Sherlock这才明白一直被提到名字的女人和Mycroft的关系，他对这种事一直比较迟钝……等等，这是不是……

“我不需要相亲，Mother，请不……”

果真是相亲！

“那么我给你约好时间，你只要去就行了，除非你完全不顾及你母亲微薄的脸面，让人家姑娘白等。”

Sherlock注意到，他的母亲和Mycroft的母亲，都面带笑意。

这到底有什么好笑？

*

“相亲，哈？”深夜，这是两天来他们唯一能够独处的夜晚，之前整个屋子都是人，Sherlock恨不得把自己反锁在衣柜里。

“停下，Sherlock，我不想再听到这件事了。”Mycroft托着一杯马提尼，闭着眼睛坐在窗前。

Sherlock不可能放过这么大好的机会，把他弄回来受罪的罪魁祸首正在心烦意乱！可见世界是有序的！因果关系依旧坚不可摧！！

“别幸灾乐祸了亲爱的，这对你没有什么好处。”Mycroft简直像神棍一样无所不知，他还闭着眼呢。

“没有好处？”Sherlock笑起来，“谁说的，我正享受着好处。”他穿着睡衣蹦跶到床边一歪就倒下去，床铺被砸得膨起床单。

唉，Mycroft睁开眼，回头看到Sherlock在他床上像只树袋熊一样抱着他的枕头，别提多开心。

不知为何，Mycroft突然觉得伤脑筋的事也不那么伤脑筋了。

*

他们相安无事地睡了一晚——这可是在父母亲的房子里，隔壁就住着Mycroft的妈咪，他们当然得相安无事。

虽然Sherlock还尝试过。

他没和人一起睡过觉，这很新奇，意味着空白，于是好学求知的Sherlock当然要填补一下，而他自然是直捣黄龙——除此以外还能干嘛，导致Mycroft抓着他的手腕差点儿掐出瘀青，威胁要把他踢出门去。

Sherlock兴致勃勃地缩在被窝里回味Mycroft当时贴在他耳边咒骂他不知轻重缓急的言语……那么气急败坏那么不敢置信，独特的声腔共鸣从未听到过，让Sherlock头皮一阵发麻，心肌酸胀，神经组织中流窜的微弱电流那一瞬间一定过载因为他的躯体都在微微颤抖。

而这直接导致的后果居然是他有了想要向前挺胯的冲动，但当时他被Mycroft面朝下压在床上，他只能在床单上磨蹭磨蹭。幸好这冲动转瞬即逝，Mycroft松开了他。

Sherlock头一回知道自己可能有这种倾向，鉴于他已经被各种类型的人以各种方式揍过，或许他这一现象的名字不应该叫Masochism而应该叫Mycrofism[1]。

Mycroft说的是很恶毒的话，虽然Sherlock十岁后就对恶劣的辞藻不以为意了。但这些，从Mycroft嘴里吐露出来的，形容他像个没长脑子的行走瘟疫……这应该很伤人，Mycroft或许是想要伤害他，因为Sherlock在他们俩的妈咪的隔壁房间里把手伸进他睡裤。

但Sherlock完全没有受伤。

而且他认为Mycroft那句话完全不是羞辱。

瘟疫，能被称之为瘟疫的都是很强大的微生物，这些细菌和病毒统治了人类世界的恐慌历史至少三千年，非常了不起。

这意味着，Mycroft害怕他，或者他认为自己已经感染上了叫Sherlock的瘟疫，虽然这将会导致他和鼠疫霍乱天花白喉等等词汇相提并论，但Mycroft已经病入膏肓急需救治，这很划得来。

可怜的Mycroft，Sherlock偷笑，乖乖地把自己的手放在安全的地方，和表哥道晚安。

即便背对他的Mycroft回答的只是冷冷的哼声。

第二天醒来的时候他缩在Mycroft怀里，鼻子贴着对方胸口。他忍不住用食指戳开睡衣两颗扣子中间的空隙偷窥里面，还没怎么数清楚对方的胸毛呢，就听到Mycroft在他头顶呢喃他的名字，手指在他头发间摩挲了两下，然后把他踢下了床。

对了，他得赶在大家起床之前回自己房间。

*

回伦敦后，Sherlock有了个奇特的案子，“人间蒸发的王冠”，John在博客里写道，出于隐私，他还不能提是哪个国家的王室。

他为了这顶绿宝石冠不得不跑了一趟西班牙。John也跟着去了，这个案子并不涉及人命，因此心情轻松的医生沿路都在拍照和自拍，然后对着手机呵呵傻笑，Sherlock觉得这个世界上除了愚蠢的人就是正在恋爱的人最讨厌了！

“哦得了吧Sherlock，你现在也好不到哪去，你也有男朋友你知道。”John心情大好地调侃他，自从Sherlock有了Mycroft，生活都变得美好了。

手指天空分开红海……原来的确有这样的人嗯。

咨询侦探听到那个名字脸孔一僵，John还以为他想到了什么紧急事件。

“发生了什么事？”原本还在计划去参观一下圣家堂的前军医放下旅游资讯。

“这是一个圈套，”Sherlock沉默了一会儿，“回伦敦。”

“什么？怎么？那消失的王冠呢？”John追上去，咨询侦探走得飞快，大衣下摆在身后舞动，好像下一秒就会随风飞起来似的。

Sherlock一言不发，闷头在路上飞。

*

很多人终其一生也不见得能和王室扯上关系，Sherlock之前也是如此，不过当他认识了Mycroft，就接二连三接到了相关案子。上一次是那个爱裸奔的女人，这次是一顶连他都琢磨了好半天消失原因的王冠。

当然原因他还没有琢磨出来。

但那都是Mycroft的错，没有人可以把行踪记录抹除得这么干净，没有人可以从这个世界上消失，除非这个人只手遮天，你获得的所有信息都是经过他处理的，而他从来不出岔子。

Sherlock的火气差点儿把回程的飞机给点燃了。

不过这也比不过当他冲到Ritz里正在吃下午茶的Mycroft的座位边，那儿还坐着一位女士，黑色的卷发，淡蓝色的眼睛，一袭小黑裙，眼睛周围有细细的笑纹。

通常来说当人们笑的时候，你可以通过眼睛周围是否有皱纹来判断是真笑还是假笑，特别是年轻人，除非碰到了成精的老油条或是天生满脸褶子的家伙。

Mycroft正逗得那姑娘发笑。

忠诚跟随他潜入这家高档酒店的John见状，忍不住为Sherlock不平，但是他倒也明白像Mycroft这样地位的人免不了总有些应酬，对吧。

“你还好吗Sherlock？”

“他居然又抹了两层果酱！”Sherlock说。

“哈？”John懵了。

Sherlock已经冲过去，经过一张桌子顺手就拿走了椅子往Mycroft那桌一摆，坐下了。

“Sh……Sherlock！”John可不敢走过去，但他硬着头皮只好也过去了，早知道是这种情况他就不跟来啦！！

Mycroft看到这两个人，隐晦地翻了个白眼。经过他同意后，迎上来的侍者又添加了一把椅子。

“让我们来说说，你伪造王冠盗窃案的目的吧，你在进行什么见不得人的勾当怕我发现？嗯？”不等侍者上新茶杯，Sherlock已经抢走了Mycroft的茶，一边喝一边说。

刚坐下的John都要崩溃了，这难道不是明摆着在你面前呢嘛！？

*

“我当然知道他要相亲！”Sherlock在起居室走来走去大喊大叫，“姑妈说这事的时候我在场呢！哈喽！我又不是聋子！”

“所以他不想让你——”John也拉高了声音。

“让我什么！？打扰他相亲！？”

“对！回答正确加十分！”John有点儿自暴自弃了。

“为什么？”Sherlock摆出了困惑脸，或者叫难以理解、不合逻辑、你说的都是渣滓脸。

“为什么？因为……因为他已经有你了，但是还要去相亲，这让他……像是，背叛了你？还有他或许只是敷衍了事但你会破坏他的行动，让场面变得难堪，对，就像你今天下午做的。”John摇着头，无奈瘫在沙发里。

Sherlock愣了一会儿，眨眨眼睛，“他并不想相亲，所以他应该期待我破坏这个行动，而且那个女人很蠢，还有……你刚才说什么，他已经有我了？他当然没有！我属于我自己。”Sherlock向后摔进沙发。

“我放弃了，让Mycroft和你解释去吧，”John拖着脚步上楼，还一边走一边拨通了他男朋友的电话，“嘿亲爱的，你不会知道今天发生了什么……”

Sherlock扭着脖子不敢置信他室友就这么抛下自己和一个难以解释的问题就这么走了，这个世界已经没有人尊重难题了吗！

他气鼓鼓地把自己埋进沙发垫，这之前跑来跑去查案子，又上下飞机舟车劳顿的，不一会儿就气呼呼地睡着了。

睡梦中还在生Mycroft的气，不过那时候他们都还很小，好吧他很小，Mycroft没那么小，他被妈咪带着去姑妈家玩，好多人，而他还没进门就已经知道了姑妈和姑父已经分居了。他问妈咪为什么人们结婚了要住在一起，为什么他们结婚就不能分开住呢，这样就不会分居了。妈咪张开嘴，又闭上嘴，让他去花园里玩。Sherlock巴不得，他那时候正在做昆虫标本，做到了盲蝽科，这是半翅目最大的一个科，他还有很多喜欢的品种没有收集到呢。

所以，发现这是一个很大的花园，他非常高兴。

然后他就在花园的篱笆墙迷宫深处迷路了——他从来没有想过有人可以把花园里的迷宫弄得这么复杂，让他完全忘了标本的事，这是一个蜂箱迷宫！他还只在书上见过。最后，Sherlock不得不从篱笆墙中挖个洞钻出去，然后，他见到了一个男孩。

“Sherlock？”

不，那个讨厌鬼当时才不是这么叫他的。

“Sherl。”

也不是这个，不过，好吧。

Sherlock睁开眼睛，看到Mycroft站在沙发边，“你如果坚持这么睡，感冒和滚到地板的几率大得过分。”

“哼。”Sherlock吸吸鼻子，这还是初春，他的脚已经冰凉了。

相比起来，Mycroft的手温暖得不像话，Sherlock不情愿地让对方把自己拉起来，从外面进来的人外套上还带着夜晚的凉意，但Sherlock把手伸进外套内，就只能察觉到体温热烘烘的的触感了。“你在撒娇吗？还是道歉？对于惊扰了一位值得尊重的女性？”Mycroft的下巴顶着他的头顶，Sherlock突然把原本已经揽住了表兄腰身的手撤了回来，突如其来的冷意让他把双手夹进了自己的腋下，转身奔向卧室。

唉，Mycroft在他身后叹口气，也跟了过去，还得赶在Sherlock撞上门之前用皮鞋顶住门板，真是伤脑筋。

*

Sherlock才没有生气，更加没有嫉妒该死的停止往他脑袋里灌输愚蠢可笑的念头John！！

他只是讨厌Mycroft从小就压自己一头，妈咪收到信或是接到电话，就会转告他：你那个姑妈的儿子，Mycroft，真是了不起，又获得了什么成就，又取得了什么成绩，那么聪明那么懂事。当然，妈咪并没有指责Sherlock给家里添麻烦，Sherlock也并不这样做，他可是妈咪的乖儿子，他都是小心翼翼地藏着掖着干坏事的。

但那个叫Mycroft的阴影！就像他的身躯那样庞大！

就像那个蜂箱迷宫，Sherlock似乎永远也走不出去。

——他最后是被这个人牵着手带出去的。虽然走到一半Sherlock就明白过来挣脱跑掉了。

从那以后Sherlock就一直在想，也许有一天，这个人也需要他的帮助。

而不是借口把他支开。

不管什么事。

Mycroft似乎知道他在想什么，走进卧室，锁上了门脱下外套，拉过Sherlock抚摸他冰凉的耳朵，揉着他冻僵的耳垂，“小笨蛋。”

“你确定你在叫我！”Sherlock横他一眼，“如果我会被称之为笨蛋，想想看你——”

“——的世界，生活在一群金鱼中间，Sherlock，直到我看到一头漂亮的小牛钻进了我的迷宫[1]。”

他们贴得那么近，Sherlock能看到Mycroft比发色略浅的睫毛，就像雄蛾的梳状触须，他无法转移视线：“你要把我关起来吗Daedalus[2]？”

Mycroft笑了，注视着那令人爱慕到对自己心生垂怜的人，手指抚过他脸庞上锋利的颧骨：“不，我需要做的只是不要离太阳太近。”

Sherlock微微仰着头，这样他才能看进Mycroft眼底。

在彼此的眸光中坠落一定就是他们的命运。

Fin


End file.
